La laide et grosse Lily Evans
by Rajhna
Summary: JP LE Elle l’a observé, l’a admiré et aimé. Mais qu’a til fait en retour ? Il l’a maltraitée parce qu’elle avait plus de poids que les filles de sa classe, parce qu’elle portait de grosses lunettes pour s’être usée les yeux à force de lire et qu’elle ne
1. La laide et grosse Lily Evans

**_Bonjour!!!_**

**_Voici une nouvelle fic James/Lily de dix chapitres que j'ai fini d'écrire depuis Janvier et qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Bref j'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai écris._**

**_Cette fic est dédiée à deux amies qui ne lisent pas mes fictions, mais c'est en pensant à elles que je l'ai écrite : Aurélie et Audrey, qui ont été victimes de ce genre d'insultes et de moqueries. Pas ces moqueries-là car je n'écrirais jamais ce qu'elles ont subies mais d'autres choses.  
_**

**_Par contre si je vexe des personnes (du moins je ne le pense pas puisque je me suis relue) et bien je m'excuse. Mais je ne pense pas avoir insulté quiconque avec cette fic._**

* * *

**Résumé **: Elle l'a observé, l'a admiré et aimé. Mais qu'a t-il fait en retour ? Il l'a maltraitée parce qu'elle avait plus de poids que les filles de sa classe, parce qu'elle portait de grosses lunettes pour s'être usée les yeux à force de lire et qu'elle ne se maquillait pas. Mais, après tant d'humiliations, son amour s'est transformé en haine. Lorsqu'elle revient se venger, elle repère tous les changements. Quelle attitude auront les autres face à la nouvelle élève qu'elle est. Lily parviendra-t-elle à se venger en faisant face à James Potter ?

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La laide et grosse Lily Evans.**

Lily Evans, jeune élève de 4ème année, leva les yeux de son épais volume qui parlait des animaux considérés comme dangereux lorsque le portrait pivota pour laisser place à quatre jeunes garçons. Ils s'affalèrent sur les canapés et commencèrent à discuter avec les élèves de 5ème et 6ème années sans jeter le moindre regard aux autres. Les Maraudeurs étaient réputés pour être les blagueurs et les plus comiques de Poudlard. Ils ne manquaient jamais l'occasion de faire rire ou même « taquiner » les Serpentard. Ceux-ci étant assez détestés, cela ne pouvait qu'amuser le reste de Poudlard.

Là encore, elle les vit éclater de rire. Lily s'attarda sur le visage de James. Pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle aimait l'observer. Il y avait pleins de choses qu'elle aimait chez lui, par exemple sa façon de jouer au Quidditch, cette manie qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, le voir se pavaner avec un vif d'or. Toutes ces petites choses l'amusaient. Elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder parce qu'elle finissait toujours par rire, soit de ses blagues ou de ses petites taquineries. En silence, évidemment. Malheureusement, James ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Il ne la détestait pas non plus mais il aimait bien se moquer d'elle comme il le faisait des Serpentard..

Lily vit alors la fille avec qui elle était depuis une bonne heure se lever et s'asseoir près des Maraudeurs. Un groupe de filles l'imitèrent et aussitôt James se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était toujours ce qui arrivait lorsque les Maraudeurs pointaient leur nez. Elle était aussitôt oubliée. Cette fille par exemple qui venait de la quitter n'avait aucun problème à lui parler lorsqu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire ou quand elle ne comprenait pas une chose mais lorsque les quatre garçons se trouvaient dans la même salle qu'elle, cette fille ne la connaissait plus. Elle jeta un bref regard à sa soi-disant amie avec un petit air triste avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe qui était devant elle. James eut un sourire en voyant les 5ème année et plus particulièrement une grande jeune fille brune. Lily avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il en pinçait pour cette très chère Natacha. Elle avait tout pour plaire, il fallait l'avouer, elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient aux épaules, de grands yeux noisettes et un corps magnifique. Et chaque fois qu'elle voyait James tenter une conversation avec elle, Lily préférait s'en aller.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Maintenant que sa copine était partie et qu'elle devait assister à une scène de drague, elle préférait ranger pêle-mêle ses affaires et monter dans son dortoir. Lily n'avait pas vraiment d'amies vers qui se tourner. Il y avait bien des gens qui faisaient leurs devoirs avec elle ou qui lui adressaient quelques mots durant la journée mais pas de réelles amies comme les autres en avaient. Elle ne se confiait à personne alors pour combler sa solitude, elle se plongeait toujours dans d'énormes livres. Elle prit place devant sa coiffeuse et s'observa. Elle avait de grosses lunettes noires, une épaisse chevelure rousse et de grosses joues. Elle avait, dirions-nous, plus de poids que les autres filles de sa classe. C'est pourquoi elle était ignorée des garçons qui la trouvait inintéressante, non sans oublier que le fait qu'elle aille toujours à la bibliothèque la rendait invisible. Une ombre , pour résumer le tout.

Pourtant, combien de fois avait-elle essayé de parler avec ses camarades de classe ? Lors de débats en classe, elle donnait toujours son avis mais il y en avait qui levaient les yeux au ciel. Lily était intelligente et cela devait sans doute énerver les gens de sa classe. Le fait aussi qu'elle parle avec ses professeurs à la fin des cours ne plaisaient pas à ses camarades. Souvent, elle les avait entendu murmurer « fayotte ». Cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire les devoirs, beaucoup d'entre eux lui demandaient son aide. Lily ne refusait jamais. Elle était sans doute trop gentille.

S'il y avait une chose qui avait le don de l'énerver, c'était bien la entre les regards que James adressait à Natacha et ceux qu'il lui adressait. Pour Natacha, c'était un regard séducteur, gentil, doux et presque amoureux. Pour elle, c'était de la moquerie et de l'amusement.

Et cela ne la rendait que plus jalouse. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de se faire belle pour plaire à James mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses lunettes et son poids n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la même salle que lui, il ne lui accordait pas le moindre regard. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à reluquer les autres filles.

Et lorsque Natacha était dans les parages, c'était pire.

Elle soupira de mécontentement et s'allongea sur son lit avec un gros bouquin à lire.

Les livres … Sa passion… Les livres ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer. Elle aimait beaucoup plus les objets que les humains. Normal…eux ne parlaient pas, ne se moquaient pas d'elle…Et puis ils ne l'abandonneraient pas. Cela la rendait heureuse. Pour un peu, elle oubliait toutes les méchancetés qu'on pouvait lui dire. Les livres lui permettaient de vivre encore un jour de plus. C'était limite si on pouvait la comparer au roi des milles et une nuits, repoussant chaque jour un peu plus l'échéance fatale.

Et dans ces rêves, James apparaissait. Inconsciemment ou peut-être selon sa volonté. Car il était à ses yeux, le type parfait qui pourrait lui promettre un Amour Eternel. Tout était beau …

♦♦♦

Toute cette moquerie, tous ces regards méchants avaient commencé vers la fin de la deuxième année…

Lily était en retard ce matin-là. Elle n'avait pas entendu le réveil. Elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain, avait pris une rapide douche, enfilé ses vêtements, attrapé son sac et traversé la salle commune.

Elle avait un double cours de potion. Elle courrait vers les cachots mais bizarrement, il y avait encore des élèves à l'extérieur. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que tout arriva : une fille lui fit un croche-pied et elle tomba lourdement sur quelqu'un.

Tous les deux tombèrent par-terre et Lily perdit ses lunettes durant sa chute. Elle reconnut tout de même James et rougit violemment.

Elle se trouvait au-dessus de James ! Son James !

- Eh, bouge toi ! t'es lourde, grosse vache !

Lily se releva, blessée par les paroles de James. Elle était aussi un peu honteuse que ce soit lui qui l'insulte de cette manière. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé. Ses camarades de classe s'étaient simplement contentés de la traiter de « fayotte », « tête d'intello » ou de petites choses de ce genre auxquelles elle tentait de ne pas faire attention.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches ? s'écria Caroline.

- Je suis désolée ! Je suis tombée parce que …

- Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu as sali mon corps parfait d'attrapeur ? s'énerva James

Cette phrase avait déclenché des rires de la part de ceux qui observaient la scène. James fut alors heureux d'avoir pu mettre de l'ambiance et eut un large sourire. Il s'apprêtait à continuer dans sa lancée d'insultes quand Lily s'agenouilla à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Où étaient-elles tombées ?

Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas répondu et qu'elle l'ignore agaça James.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches par terre ?

- Mes lunettes.

Elle le vit alors bouger et ramasser quelque chose.

- Elles sont là !

Lily se releva alors que James observait ses lunettes.

- Merci !

Mais James ne les lui avait même pas rendues.

- Je pourrais les reprendre ?

- Pourquoi courrais-tu ?

- J'étais en retard.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es en avance.

Lily fronça les sourcils. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un éclat de rire suivi bien vite de ceux des autres. Encore une fois, James fut heureux de faire rire son public mais cette fois Caroline était avec lui.

- Elle est vraiment cinglée cette fille. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait besoin de ses lunettes, James. Elle n'est même pas capable de lire correctement l'heure.

Lily comprit alors que les filles avaient dû changer l'heure de son réveil pour l'humilier. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fait une seule fois de mal à ces filles .A moins qu'elle ne s'en souvienne plus. La veille, peut-être n'avaient-elles pas apprécié le fait que les professeurs lui aient fait des éloges ?

Elle détourna son regard de ces filles pour le porter vers ses lunettes qui l'attendaient.

- A croire que tu n'en as pas besoin, reprit James ! Je peux les jeter alors ?

- Non. J'en ai besoin.

Et elle tendit sa main pour les récupérer mais James avait de bons réflexes.

- Tu ne les auras que quand tu te seras excusée. Tu ne t'es sans doute pas rendue compte que tu t'es jetée sur moi sans mon autorisation et que tu m'as fait mal.

Lily décida finalement que le mieux était peut-être de s'excuser. Après tout, il lui rendrait ses lunettes et il ne lui sortirait plus ces choses méchantes qui lui faisaient mal. Elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais il reprit :

- Bon tu t'excuses ou pas ?!

Le ton abrupt de James la fit sursauter et elle recula de quelques pas. Elle n'aimait particulièrement pas qu'on lui crie dessus. D'autres personnes arrivèrent et elles ne se firent pas prier pour rire et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux :

- Ahh je déteste les filles qui pleurent pour rien.

Il balança les lunettes dont les verres se brisèrent et soupira un :

- Pleurnicheuse.

Lily ramassa rapidement les verres et la monture avant de courir vers son dortoir sous les rires et les cris de ses camarades.

Elle venait d'être humiliée par celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que pareille chose se produirait et c'était très dur à encaisser.

Elle lui en voulait. Il était vrai qu'elle ne représentait rien à ses yeux mais elle s'était tout de même attendue à mieux de la part de James. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était un garçon sympathique et son amitié avec les trois autres garçons de sa classe l'avait toujours intéressée. Ils étaient si soudés que Lily avait eu plusieurs fois envie d'être amie avec eux. Mais voir le nouveau visage de James lui avait fait mal. Sous la surprise, elle n'avait rien eu à répondre. Cela lui avait paru étrange qu'il ait réagi de cette façon. Pourquoi s'était-il comporté comme ça avec elle ? Parce que tous les autres étaient là ? Parce qu'il avait de quoi faire rire

Cependant, il y avait tout du moins un an, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'une plume et que Lily lui en avait prêté une, il l'avait remerciée avec un grand sourire. Alors pourquoi avait-il changé si subitement de comportement ?

♦♦♦

Voilà comment cela avait commencé avec James Potter. Au début, ce n'avait été que de petites insultes sur son intelligence, mais maintenant elles allaient beaucoup plus loin.

Lily avait gardé dans sa tête la face du James qu'elle avait connu durant ses deux premières années. Le gamin gentil qu'elle avait aimé. Sa nouvelle face ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Et elle se mettait parfois à le détester. Ce qu'il faisait et disait était inadmissible. Il n'était qu'un crétin fini.

Il était très difficile de cerner ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle le détestait pour ce qu'il disait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer et d'apprécier le garçon qu'il avait été. Il lui avait fait de nombreux sourires avant.

Elle avait le droit, non ? Le droit d'aimer et de détester la même personne ? Elle avait le droit, non ? De rêver de celui qu'elle aimait et de vouloir la mort de celui qu'elle détestait même si c'était la même personne ? Elle avait le droit, non ?

Voilà ce qu'elle en était à ressentir pour lui. Elle cachait un sentiment contradictoire. Dans la vie, on ne détestait qu'une personne et n'aimait qu'une personne, mais il y avait, elle, qui aimait et détestait la même personne. 

♦♦♦

Et puis voyant que James s'en prenait à elle, les autres avaient suivi le mouvement. Evidemment, avec les filles de son dortoir, c'était depuis le début mais pas avec les garçons de sa classe et les filles qui appréciaient les Maraudeurs.

Lily sortait de la bibliothèque lorsque Caroline, la fille qui aimait la tourner au ridicule, la vit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es partie pleurer dans les jupes de Madame Pince ?

Ses amies, Leslie et Coralie, gloussèrent face à la meilleure blague que venait de lancer leur amie.

Lily lui lança un regard noir mais Caroline avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour rire.

Caroline… une fille qui aimait se moquer des gens, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion pour la ridiculiser. Elle était la fille la plus célèbre de Poudlard. Tout le monde la connaissait. Elle mettait beaucoup de maquillage. Elle était belle, certes mais Lily trouvait quand même qu'elle était bien plus belle sans. Le maquillage avait abîmé sa peau. Lily se souvenait qu'en première année, Caroline ne mettait pas de maquillage et qu'elle l'avait trouvée très jolie. Et puis Lily la voyait les matins dans leur dortoir et elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire tomber plus d'un garçon sans avoir besoin de se maquiller. Une fois, elle s'était permise de le lui dire mais Caroline avait été très sèche.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, lui avait-elle répondu.

Depuis, Lily n'avait pas cherché à lui faire de commentaires. Il était dommage que les filles avec qui elle traînait ne pensent pas comme elle.

Caroline avait pour amies, Coralie et Leslie, deux filles qui avaient les mêmes goûts qu'elle question vêtements et trouvaient le maquillage indispensable. La première était cependant plus sérieuse. Elle traînait avec les deux filles parce qu'elle ne savait pas avec qui rester. Ces trois filles étaient dans la même classe et donc dans le même dortoir que Lily.

Caroline était peut-être la plus méchante des trois. C'était elle qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire une farce à Lily. Elle lui piquait ses vêtements pour les mettre à un autre endroit, elle foutait le bazar dans ses affaires.

- Qu'as-tu à me regarder comme ça ? Barre-toi de mon chemin.

Lily ne bougea pas le petit doigt et Caroline s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose mais Coralie lui retint le bras.

- Laisse-la.

Caroline jeta un bref regard étonné à Caroline puis haussa les épaules et tourna les talons, bientôt suivie de ses deux amies.

Lors de ses deux premières années à Poudlard, Lily avait longtemps rêvé d'être leur amie. Parmi les garçons de sa classe, quatre étaient bien inséparables, alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas chez les filles ? Elle avait eu envie d'être comme elles et de traîner avec. Elle s'était vue plusieurs fois offrir son bras à Caroline comme le faisaient toutes les jeunes filles qu'elle voyait à Poudlard pour montrer qu'elles étaient de bonnes amies. Mais pour Lily, cela n'arrivait pas. Elle était toujours seule portant ses gros livres jusqu'à son dortoir.

Maintenant elle ne savait plus vraiment si rester avec elles était ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Non, peut-être pas ! Elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde devenir comme elles. Se moquer des gens sans raison était ridicule.

♦♦♦

Lily n'était maltraitée ainsi que par les élèves de sa classe. Les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer. D'ailleurs, elle ne les voyait pas les autres, alors elle se fichait bien de leur jugement. Tout le collège n'était pas contre elle.

- Tu as fini de pleurer ?

Lily sursauta en entendant la voix d'un Maraudeur. Elle se retourna pour voir Sirius Black.

James se mit à rire, suivi de ses amis. Mais lorsque Natacha vint vers eux, ils se désintéressèrent d'elle.

Elle resta là à observer Natacha. Elle était la seule fille qui ne riait jamais lorsque les Maraudeurs ou les autres se moquaient d'elle et pourtant Lily la jalousait. Cependant, elle était gentille et serviable. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Le fait qu'elle soit aussi « parfaite » aux yeux des autres l'énervait parce qu'à côté d'elle, elle ne valait presque rien.

Et en ayant pareille réaction, elle réagissait comme tous ces gens qui ne se moquaient d'elle pour rien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, mocheté ?

Venant de lui, cela lui faisait encore mal. Mais le dernier mot était assez méchant.

- Tu as oublié où il faut pleurer ?

Lily hocha négativement de la tête et s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais aussitôt Caroline et ses deux amies lui barrèrent le chemin. Elle leva les yeux vers elles et derrière, James, Sirius et Peter l'empêchèrent de s'en aller. Ils firent un cercle autour d'elle et se mirent à rire.

- Laissez-moi partir, articula-t-elle.

Elle jeta un bref regard à Natacha, honteuse qu'elle assiste à cette scène. Voyant son regard empli de tristesse, Natacha tenta de raisonner les Maraudeurs mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus.

- Alors, à quoi allons-nous jouer ? Tu connais le jeu du cercle, pleurnicheuse ?

Elle ne le connaissait pas et n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Elle fit un pas vers Coralie afin qu'elle la laisse passer. Coralie l'avait aidée une fois, peut-être l'aiderait-elle une autre fois ? Mais Caroline fut plus rapide et poussa Lily plus au centre.

- Le jeu du cercle consiste à faire subir ce que l'on veut de la personne qui s'est retrouvée au centre tout simplement. Evidemment, tu as décidé de …

- Je n'ai jamais rien décidé, fit-elle à James. Tu …

- Qu'importe ! Tu es notre victime du jour ! Qui commence ?

Grosse, laide, moche, pleurnicheuse … Lily ne se souvenait pas de toutes les insultes qu'elle avait reçues tellement il y en avait eu. Elle pleurait assise sur le sol tout en priant que quelqu'un, un professeur, vienne l'aider. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre toutes ces atrocités. Elle ne leur avait jamais rien fait de mal. Alors pourquoi était-ce à elle que l'on s'en prenait ? Avait-elle une fois été méchante envers eux ? Ne les avait-elle pas toujours aidé pour leurs devoirs ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure, trouvant le jeu lassant, ils repartirent quand même en riant la laissant seule dans le couloir.

♦♦♦

Lily n'avait pas été capable de tenir plus de deux semaines. Elle écrivit une lettre à ses parents et demanda à être transférée dans une autre école. Elle ne supportait plus les moqueries de ses camarades, ni même les insultes sur son physique.

Lorsqu'elle partit, personne ne remarqua son absence et ne s'en soucia, et surtout pas James Potter. Les filles de son dortoir l'oublièrent vite, elle n'avait pas été quelqu'un d'important. Le seul bémol, c'était qu'elles ne pourraient plus se moquer d'elle, mais elles trouveraient quelqu'un d'autre.

Lily ne regretta pas son départ. Personne ne vint lui dire « au revoir ». D'ailleurs, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle partait. Cela ne les rendrait qu'heureux. Et elle ne voulait pas voir leur joie.

Ainsi, Lily Evans décida de partir vers une nouvelle destinée. Elle ne sut pas qu'aucun des élèves avait été affecté par son départ. Ceux-ci avaient continué à vivre pleinement leur vie sans se soucier d'elle.

On oublia complètement son nom. Mais … Les gens avaient-ils déjà connu son nom ? L'avaient-ils déjà prononcé ? N'était-elle pas toujours la pleurnicheuse ?

* * *


	2. La nouvelle Lily Evans

**Bonjour!!!**

** Je sais que je suis impardonnable, vous avoir fait attendre tant de mois c'est inadmissible, je le reconnais. Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu tellement de soucis durant les mois de juin et juillet et ma vie a complètement basculé, vous vous en fichez peut-être, bref j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez mon beau-frère et je peux vous assurer que ça change tout. Après il y a tellement de choses à faire, tellement d'autres décisions à prendre, bref ... Et puis j'ai repris la danse, du coup tout mon temps va là-dedans, même si j'étais en vacances durant tout ce temps.   
Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir m'excuser. Je vous fais donc de gros bisous!!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle Lily Evans.**

Après deux ans et demi passés à Beauxbâtons, Lily décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer à Londres, de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Désormais âgée de 17 ans, elle était devenue une jeune femme regardable. Elle n'était plus la Lily Evans à qui on avait fait du mal. Celle-ci était morte et en avait fait naître une autre.

La nouvelle Lily portait de jolies lunettes plus fines que les anciennes cachant ses yeux émeraudes. Sa silhouette s'était doucement amincie avec les années.

La jeune femme n'y serait sans doute jamais parvenue sans ses amies rencontrées à Beauxbâtons.

Lorsqu'elle avait intégré sa nouvelle école, elle avait eu peur d'être rejetée par les autres comme elle l'avait été par ses anciennes camarades de classe. Mais ses amies s'étaient montrées très gentilles et compréhensives. Elle s'était peu à peu livrée à elles.

Elle avait été très heureuse en leur compagnie et avait, grâce à leur influence, appris à faire plus attention à son apparence. L'idée de retourner à Poudlard venait d'elle. Elle voulait se venger de toute l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas prête de pardonner à ses anciens camarades de classe ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

- L'heure de la vengeance est arrivée. C'est sous cette apparence que je vais leur faire ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

Les filles n'avait pas été au devant de sa décision. Après tout, c'était sa vie et elle méritait donc que les autres payent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Plus l'heure d'arriver à Poudlard approchait, plus elle était désormais fière d'avoir prise cette décision. Après tout, elle n'allait que leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce !

Le principal de ses soucis était James Potter. Celui qu'elle avait aimé. Elle avait beau essayé de l'oublier, son visage restait gravé dans sa tête. Ses phrases leur revenaient une par une en tête. Il avait été odieux avec elle, et il payerait pour ça.

Elle se reprit à penser à toutes les personnes qui auraient une part de sa vengeance. Elle réussirait cette fois. Elle gagnerait cette bataille.  
Elle retourna à sa contemplation. Le Poudlard Express les emmenait à destination.

♦♦♦

Elle posa un pied sur la terre ferme et leva un visage vers la foule qui se dispersait. Des calèches attendaient les anciens élèves tandis que pour les nouveaux des barques étaient placés à leur dispositions. Celui qui devait les guider n'était autre que le gardien des clés de Poudlard, Hagrid. Lily n'avait jamais eu de vrais liens d'amitié avec lui, d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu une longue discussion avec lui, cependant, elle l'aimait bien. Les élèves aimaient beaucoup se moquer de lui, dans un sens, elle se voyait en lui.

- Les petits nouveaux, par ici, ordonna Hagrid.

Bien que n'étant pas si nouvelle que ça, Lily décida de s'approcher d'Hagrid.

- Les nouveaux qui veut dire les premières années, accentua-t-il à son adresse.  
- Je suis une nouvelle de 7ème année.

Il commença par la jauger avant de tourner la tête vers les autres élèves.  
_Il ne la reconnaissait pas, c'était un plus pour elle._

Se sentir soudain étrangère et inconnue face aux gens qu'elle avait connu lui paraissait quelque peu désagréable. Mais elle avait une mission ici et elle ne flancherait sous aucun prix. Il était tout de fois étrange de revoir les choses qu'on avait décidé de laisser derrière soi. Elle n'avait jamais pensé retourner dans cette école, revoir Hagrid, quelques élèves qu'elle avait aperçus dans le Poudlard Express…

Assise dans une des barques avec quelques premières années qui ne bronchaient pas, elle se prit à regarder le lac.

Dans moins d'une demi-heure, elle reverrait les personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal. Et elle espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne la reconnaisse pas.

♦♦♦

Tous les premières années descendirent des barques et Hagrid leur demanda de les suivre jusqu'au château. Lily laissa son regard s'attarder sur ce lac qu'elle avait tant de fois observé dans ses moments de solitude, il y avait des années. Elle parcourut le parc du regard. Les bancs étaient toujours à la même place, bancs qu'elle avait utilisés lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule. Ce parc, cette herbe … combien de fois s'y était-elle allongée ? C'était si lointain. Arrivée à Beauxbâtons, elle avait essayé d'enterrer ses souvenirs pour s'en créer de nouveaux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à avoir à retourner un jour dans cette école.

Et … ce château … Ce château où des gens méprisables l'attendaient. Ce château toujours aussi beau, dressé dans toute sa splendeur.

Cela lui faisait bizarre. Comment avait-elle pu quitter cette école pour des moqueries ? A cause de certaines personnes qu'elle pouvait tout simplement ignorer. Elle devait seulement les supporter trois autres années, suite à cela, elle ne les verrait plus. Enfin qu'importe, ce qui était fait était fait. Elle n'avait rien à regretter. Désormais, ce sont eux qui regretteront ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Ils pénètrent dans le château et le cœur de Lily battant la chamade. Remettre les pieds dans cet endroit c'était …

Plus elle avançait, plus Lily redécouvrait son ancienne école.

- Bonjour chers élèves !

Lily sursauta et fit face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa les portes et tous les regards se portèrent sur eux. Lily voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle suivait l'enseignante sans prêter attention aux autres. Elle ne voulait pas les revoir maintenant, pas encore. C'était trop rapide !

Et personne ne chuchota à son passage.

La répartition des élèves se fit rapidement et son tour arriva bien vite.

- Mlle Lily Evans, êtes-vous donc revenue ? demanda le Choixpeau.  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi faut-il donc une autre répartition ? Vous étiez très bien à … GRYFFONDOR !

Le dernier mot fut crié par le Choixpeau et Lily vit avec surprise tous les Gryffondor applaudir.

« S'ils savaient qui ils accueillent de cette façon !! pensa-t-elle. »

Un élève de 5ème année se poussa pour lui laisser sa place et elle la prit.

- Comme se fait-il que tu sois en 7ème année ? demanda alors une voix.

Lily leva les yeux. Ce visage, cette voix … Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Cheveux bruns, yeux noisettes… Coralie …

- Aucun élève ne peut venir à Poudlard en 7ème année. Où étais-tu auparavant ?

Mais Lily ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de manger. Coralie sembla un peu vexée et retourna à ses occupations.

Tout en mangeant, Lily parcourut la table des Gryffondor du regard. Il y avait tous les 4ème, 5ème et 6ème années qu'elle arrivait plus ou moins à reconnaître. Les autres, elle ne les connaissait pas. Parmi les 7ème année, elle vit Leslie. Leslie et ses cheveux noirs, avec un teint un peu bronzé. Et juste à ses côté … Caroline. Dont le nom ne pouvait être oublié tout comme la personne. Blonde aux yeux bleus, le corps aussi parfait qu'avant. Un physique avantageux, un visage tout aussi beau, et aussi maquillé que quand elle était en 4ème année.

Elle surprit le regard de ses anciennes camarades sur elle. Elle devait les intéresser.

Elle tourna la tête vers les garçons de 7ème année. Peter Pettigrow, jeune petit et rondelet au visage souriant. Remus Lupin, garçon que ces deux années avait rendu charmant, au visage fatigué et aux yeux cernés. Puis venait sûrement Sirius Black. Un très beau jeune homme, au corps bien bâti et séducteur que l'on remarquait aux clins d'œil qu'il lançait aux filles. Lily devait l'avouer, il était extrêmement mignon. Et puis …  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Et au lieu de le détailler comme elle l'avait fait sur les autres personnes, Lily baissa la tête vers son assiette. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle l'avait quand même aperçu. Des lunettes sur le nez, des cheveux bruns en bataille… Elle avait cependant eu le temps de remarquer à quel point il était devenu beau.

Qu'importe ! Elle se vengerait. C'était pour cela qu'elle était revenue.

Personne n'avait encore compris qu'elle était l'ancienne Lily Evans partie deux ans plus tôt parce qu'elle ne supportait plus les moqueries.

Les gens n'avaient pas de mémoire, décidément !

♦♦♦

Elle devait donc jouer le jeu. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle attendit. Elle suivit les premiers Gryffondors qui partaient vers la salle commune.

Elle monta ensuite dans son dortoir. Le même qu'il y avait 2 ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio arriva et se planta devant elle.

- Salut ! Je me présente, Caroline. Et toi ?  
- Lily.  
- Enchantée Lily. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à Poudlard. Bon, on se parlera plus tard, je dois aller rejoindre James, il doit être en train de m'attendre. Tu viens avec nous ?  
- Non, articula-t-elle.

Aussitôt le trio s'en alla, laissant une Lily déboussolée.

Ainsi donc Caroline était devenue la petite amie de James. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Elle n'était pas venue pour conquérir James, juste pour se venger ! C'était son objectif, et elle l'atteindrait ! Elle ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement, pas après deux ans. CE n'était plus la même Lily.

Elle devait gagner. Elle avait déjà perdu une fois, la prochaine serait la bonne. Les autres s'inclineraient. Le trio, les Maraudeurs et toutes ces pimbêches qui s'étaient moquées… Elle n'avait oublié aucun visage et ne doutait pas qu'elle les reconnaîtrait rapidement.

Mais, il y avait cependant une chose qui dérangeait Lily. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Caroline devienne la petite amie de James. Ce sera juste un peu plus difficile à moins que … plus facile ? Un coup, deux pierres ?

Finalement, elle décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui servirait avant de confronter dès le lendemain matin, tout le collège ou même les professeurs.

♦♦♦

Lily se leva tôt ce matin-là et alla voir le professeur de métamorphose.

- Mademoiselle Evans, j'allais justement vous envoyer un hibou pour vous demander de venir me voir.  
- Professeur, je sais que ma question va vous paraître étrange mais…  
- Oui, allez-y. Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez oublier que je suis la Lily Evans qui était partie il y a deux ans ?  
- Mais que me racontez-vous Mlle Evans ? Pourquoi devrais-je oublier la meilleure élève que j'ai pu avoir en 4ème année ?

Lily prit une inspiration avant de répondre.

- Il se trouve que si je suis partie c'était à cause de quelques problèmes que j'ai eus, je ne voudrais pas que …  
- Oui, je comprends, répondit sérieusement le professeur McGonagall se rappelant ce qui s'était passé il y avait deux ans dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Une Lily toute sale et triste était venue dans leur bureau, les verres brisés.

« Je veux partir professeur ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore et elle avaient été très étonnés par ce brusque comportement.

« Voyons Mademoiselle Evans, est-ce une tenue convenable pour vous présenter auprès de vos professeurs ? Et soignez votre langage ! »

Les pleurs de Lily avaient redoublé, les forçant à écouter silencieusement ce qu'elle avait à raconter.

« Je veux partir ! »

Le professeur McGonagall détailla la nouvelle Lily Evans qui se tenait face à elle.

- J'aimerais que personne ne sache qui je suis.  
- Je comprends parfaitement Mlle Evans. Et puis c'est personnel. Nous allons nous contenter de ne pas dire qui vous êtes sans pour autant mentir.  
- Merci professeur.

Au moment où elle sortait, elle rencontra Coralie.

- Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-là ?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais !  
- Je suis préfète en chef, et il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de toutes les personnes qui traînent dans les couloirs sans aucun motif.  
- Mlle Evans était avec moi, dit alors le professeur McGonagall en arrivant.  
- Bonjour Professeur !  
- Très bien, venez avec moi, nous devons parler de vos nouvelles attributions.

Lorsque Coralie disparut, Lily se mit à réfléchir.

Coralie était devenue préfète en chef ? Mais qu'en était-il du Poudlard qu'elle avait admiré ? Le monde tournait à l'envers. Caroline sortait avec James, Coralie était préfète…

Au fond d'elle-même, elle jalousait les deux filles. En 4ème année, elle avait toujours rêvé de sortir avec James et elle avait plus encore rêvé d'être préfète en chef. Elle s'était souvent vue portant l'insigne de préfète âgée de 17 ans, mais savait désormais que cela ne se produirait jamais.

Lily soupira.

Décidément, le monde ne tournait pas rond si toutes les bonnes choses appartenaient aux hypocrites. Après tout c'était la vie. Elle détourna la tête pour voir une toute autre chose.

James Potter et Caroline se tenaient main dans la main et se dirigeaient sans doute vers la grande salle.

* * *


	3. Premier pas vers la vengeance

**_Bonjour tout le monde!!!_**

**_Voici le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard je l'admets!! Le chapitre 4 viendra bientôt! En attendant bonne lecture et gros bisous!!!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier pas vers la vengeance**

Lily ne s'habituerait jamais aussi vite à ce genre de choses. Voir James et Caroline venir ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle, se séparer après un baiser et se jeter quelques coups d'œil durant le petit déjeuner ou en salle de cours.

Mais elle n'avait rien à leur reprocher. Ils s'aimaient. Caroline n'était pas un pot de colle, elle ne s'accrochait pas à lui comme une sang-sue, elle le laissait vivre sa vie, aller voir ses amis quand il en avait envie et de son côté, il faisait la même chose mais ils ne manquaient jamais de se retrouver lorsque l'un ou l'autre en avait envie.

C'était un des couples les plus banals de Poudlard, mais quand on pensait qu'il s'agissait de James Potter et de Caroline, le mot banal n'était plus d'actualité, le couple d'or était plus approprié. Certains les enviaient d'autres leur souhaitaient du bonheur. Lorsqu'elle avait entendu la nouvelle, la veille, elle avait failli plaindre l'un des deux mais ils étaient heureux.

Il n y avait pas de filles qui les jalousaient, elle devait sans doute être la seule de tout Poudlard qui aimerait massacrer cette Caroline et donner une bonne leçon à James Potter.

-Renoncer, murmura-t-elle, renoncer ?

Non, elle n'oserait jamais renoncer même s'ils étaient heureux et ne méritaient pas qu'elle casse leur couple. En général, elle n'aimait pas faire du mal à ces gens-là, mais James et Caroline faisaient partie de ces gens qui avaient un passé noir. Et c'était elle qui en avait subi les frais, elle avait été obligée de changer d'école. Pourquoi devaient-ils vivre tranquillement maintenant ?

C'était certes un travail très difficile de vouloir se venger de tous ces gens qui l'avaient humiliée surtout qu'elle était seule mais elle devait y arriver et leur prouver que la laide et grosse Lily Evans était au moins intelligente.

Plus elle les regardait et plus l'envie de les séparer par la ruse la submergeait. Ou bien séparer le trio des trois filles était un de ses rêves.

♦♦♦

Lily savait plus ou moins comment elle allait s'y prendre. Il fallait qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec le trio, car une fois cela fait, Caroline la prendrait pour une bonne amie et toutes les autres filles la jalouseraient. En fait, elle ne voulait rendre jalouse que les filles qui s'étaient un jour rit d'elle, cette fois …

-Au fait … Me rappelle plus de ton prénom …

Lily se réveilla.

-Lily Evans ! D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus du tien, non plus !

-Caroline ! Je voulais savoir ce que tu penses finalement. Est-ce que tu comptes accepter mon amitié ou tout simplement la rejeter ?

-Tu es la chef de Poudlard apparemment, je ne peux pas refuser.

Caroline éclata de rire et tendit sa main pour qu'elle la serre.

-Amie alors ?

Lily se contenta de serrer sa main voulant la tordre s'il le fallait.

-Très bien, je peux te présenter mes amies. Leslie et Coralie.

Coralie ne leva même pas la tête vers elle et quitta la pièce.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda Lily. Elle …

-Elle est étrange cette fille, ne fais pas gaffe ! Il me semble qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ces vacances, c'est pourquoi elle est comme ça.

Lily se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Parmi ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas que Coralie l'avait maltraitée mais elle riait un peu avec ses amies. La voir désormais sans sourire intrigua Lily.

« Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle d'elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Cela ne la concernait pas, non ? »

Mais peut-être l'image de cette Coralie qui avait empêché Caroline de la gifler l'obligeait à savoir ce qu'elle avait.

♦♦♦

Au cours du dîner, Coralie continuait de s'amuser plus ou moins avec ses amis mais elle parlait trop lentement. Trop calmement pour une fille qui était censée être une amie de Caroline.

Lily n'avait pas cessé de l'observer tandis que celle-ci avait ignoré tous ces regards pourtant une ou deux fois, elle avait levé la tête vers Lily et celle-ci avait fait mine de manger.

Elle se concentra alors sur les autres élèves qui étaient en train de manger et son regard se posa sur James Potter. Son cœur battit la chamade.

Pourquoi battait-il encore d'ailleurs ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il ne cessait de battre aussi rapidement dès qu'elle le voyait.

Il riait à une blague que venait de lancer Sirius. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de manger, il se leva pour partir mais son regard croisa celui de Caroline.

La Caroline qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Il se mit derrière elle et se pencha à son oreille. Evidemment, il avait choisi l'oreille de droite du coup, Lily, de son oreille gauche pouvait entendre tout ce qu'il disait.

-Je t'attends dans la salle commune.

Il jeta un bref regard à Lily qui avait cessé de manger puis fit un rapide baiser à Caroline.

Lily pensa que la malchance avait décidé d'être son amie. Ne pouvait-il pas dire cela sur son autre oreille ?

Caroline et Leslie ne tardèrent pas à quitter les lieux et en quelques minutes, il n'y avait plus personne mis à part Coralie et elle.

Lily leva les yeux vers Coralie qui l'observait … Un peu trop bizarrement à son goût. Un regard qui ferait peur n'importe quelle personne normale.

-Bien dîner Lily Evans ?

-Oui, assura Lily.

-Tu vas monter Lily Evans ?

-Pourrais-tu arrêter avec le « Lily Evans » ? Lily suffira ?

-Tu crois ?

Lily fronça les sourcils, mais Coralie ne l'interrogea pas plus.

Voyant que se retrouver seule avec Coralie n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver surtout avec ce regard étrange, Lily se leva de table et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle entendit cependant des pas derrière elle et fit mine de n'avoir pas remarqué.

« Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui allait au même endroit qu'elle ! »

-Je sais qui tu es Lily Evans !

La voix et cette simple phrase cloua Lily quelques secondes. Elle se retourna lentement et vit que la préfète s'était adossée à un mur et avait croisé ses bras.

-Je t'ai demandée d'arrêter avec le « Lily Evans » !

-Je sais qui tu es Lily Evans !

Lily s'approcha d'elle.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La préfète décroisa ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Savoir pourquoi tu es revenue !

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sortit.

-De … De … De quoi parles-tu ?

-Pourquoi une ancienne élève de Poudlard qui part subitement sans donner la moindre information revient deux ans plus tard relookée ? J'aimerais savoir !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et de qui tu parles.

Lily s'apprêta à partir mais Coralie l'en empêcha avec quelques mots :

-La laide et grosse Lily Evans … Ca te dit quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je te l'ai dit ! Savoir pourquoi tu es revenue.

-Comment l'as-tu su ?

-D'abord répond à ma question.

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Très bien, alors je le dirai à toute l'école.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

La préfète la défia du regard et Lily lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle.

-Je réponds à ta question, tu réponds d'abord aux miennes. Comment l'as-tu su ? C'est mon nom …

-Non, crois-moi j'avais oublié ton nom mais cela me disait quand même quelque chose. Etant préfète, je n'ai eu qu'à fouiller dans d'anciens dossiers et j'ai compris qui tu étais.

Lily soupira un peu de soulagement mais si Coralie le savait, Caroline et Leslie ne tarderaient pas à le savoir.

-Pourquoi être revenue ?

-Si tu te souviens qui j'étais, tu dois bien te rappeler ce qui s'est passé avec moi. De moquerie, je passais à l'humiliation sans compter tout ce qu'on a pu me faire pour avoir de quoi rire !

-Oui, répondit Coralie, je m'en souviens. Mais qu'as-tu pensé en venant ici ? A te venger ?

-Très juste ! C'est pourquoi je suis revenue.

Coralie eut un sourire amusé et s'installa sur une chaise.

-Tu crois pouvoir y arriver avec Caroline et Leslie sans oublier les Maraudeurs. James était d'ailleurs le leader de ces moqueries.

-Je n'épargnerai personne et je réussirai.

-Tu me fais presque pitié, Lily. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais laisser tomber !

-Je ne suis pas venue pour laisser tomber, rétorqua Lily. Ceux qui baissent les bras aussi facilement me font presque mourir de rire. Tu crois que c'est normal qu'une bande de gamins s'en prennent à une seule fille.

-Et tu crois pouvoir contrer cette bande de gamins ?

Lily nota le haussement de ton de la part de Coralie mais elle soupira. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver trop vite, d'ailleurs elle restait pour la plupart du temps calme, voulant évitant les conflits et le bruit.

-Venant d'une préfète en chef de Poudlard, cela me déçoit.

-Qu'importe, fit-elle en se levant. C'est un jeu dangereux Lily. Si tu penses être devenue plus forte et plus intelligente, ne crois pas qu'ils sont restés les mêmes gamins qu'il y a deux ans.

-J'en suis consciente.

-Tu ne te feras que du mal. Ils retourneront la situation par n'importe quel moyen.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ces choses-là ? Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir directement Caroline pour tout lui révéler ?

-Parce que je ne fais pas partie de cette bande de gamins.

Coralie passa devant elle et posa une main sur la poignée lorsque Lily lui demanda :

-Tu l'étais avant, non ? Tu souriais quand on me maltraitait ? Pourquoi as-tu changé si subitement ? Pourquoi ne souris-tu plus ?

Il eut un long moment de silence.

-Parce que mon père est mort !

Et elle quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte.

♦♦♦

Lily longeait le couloir en repensant aux paroles de Coralie.

Elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé en fait. Il était vrai que si, elle, elle était devenue plus intelligente, ce devait sans doute être le cas des autres élèves de Poudlard et précisément de ces gens pour qui elle était venue ici.

-Lâchez-moi, entendit-elle, lâchez-moi !

Lily s'approcha de la foule de personne qui riaient aux éclats et elle remarqua une jeune fille avec de grosses lunettes, qui ressemblait plus ou moins à la fille qu'elle avait été.

-Lâchez-moi, s'énerva-t-elle.

Lily serra les poings. Elle avait une envie folle de frapper toutes les personnes qui riaient.

Elle était en train de se revoir, elle, la pauvre laide et grosse Lily Evans qui avait été victime de plusieurs années de moquerie.

Elle devait aider cette fille, mais …

-Que faites-vous ?

Lily leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs qui entrèrent au centre.

-Que vous a-t-elle fait ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Lève-toi, ordonna James. Et va-t-en.

La fille se releva et s'enfuit en courant.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard de James. Celui-ci la fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention vers les autres.

-Si vous ne riez pour rien, pourquoi le faites-vous ? Il n'y a plus de spectacle, alors partez d'ici.

Tout le monde s'en alla et Lily, profitant de la foule qui disparaissait, les imita.

Une seule pensée germait son esprit :

« James Potter avait aidé une fille qui s'était trouvée dans la même situation qu'elle il y a longtemps. » En à peine quelques secondes, elle s'était revue dans cet état. Les deux situations étaient similaires, à la différence James avait été autrefois l'auteur de ces moqueries et cette fois, il avait aidé cette jeune fille.

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Il semblait très mystérieux ! »

* * *


	4. La victoire de Lily Evans

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Me voici avec un peu de retard! Tout de même moins qu'avant! Bref le chapitre est là et puis en ce moment j'étais débordée avec mon taf! Mais bon tant que le chapitre est là, je suis pardonnée, non ? En revanche, pour ceux que ça intéresse, les suites des fics qui se trouvent sur HPF metteront un peu de temps à venir puisque le site semble fermé! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : La victoire de Lily Evans**

Lily avait dû mal à croire qu'elle avait un jour rêvé d'être l'amie de Caroline. Cette fille n'avait même pas de sujet de discussion. Elle ne cessait de parler de James ou des derniers vêtements qu'elle avait achetés.

Coralie avait eu raison sur un point, cela ne lui ferait que perdre du temps. A ce propos, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Coralie n'avait rien dit à Caroline et Leslie, ou sinon les deux filles jouaient très bien la comédie.

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Coralie concernant la mort de son père, même si elle savait que la fille en question ne voudrait pas lui en parler, elle savait que cela faisait toujours du bien. En 4ème année, elle avait souvent souhaité que quelqu'un vienne écouter ses plaintes mais il n'y avait eu personne.

Elle avait laissé de côté le cas James Potter. Cela serait sans doute plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. S'il se mettait à aider les jeunes filles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans sa situation, cela se passerait différemment.

Caroline enroula son bras à celui de Lily et lui dit en souriant :

- James est si adorable ! Regarde il m'attend !

Mais Lily était beaucoup trop occupée à fixer le bras de Caroline enroulé au sien. Il y a de cela deux ans, elle avait espéré que Caroline lui fît ce genre de choses, aujourd'hui cela arrivait.

Elle en était joyeuse, mais pas comme avant. Lorsqu'elle était la laide et grosse Lily Evans, c'était pour se faire remarquer, traîner avec les plus belles de la classe, ça faisait style. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se réjouissait car son plan se déroulait à merveille.

- Je reprends mon bien, la réveilla alors une voix en posant une main sur son bras.

Lily leva la tête et vit James Potter qui déroulait les deux bras, lâchant le sien et gardant celui de Caroline.

Elle jeta un bref regard au couple devant elle se sentant légèrement de trop.

Elle vit alors Coralie qui partait et se décida à la suivre mais James dit d'un ton joyeux :

- Tiens voilà Maxime !

Lily se figea.

« Maxime … Maxime … Maxime … »

Elle serra les poings et lentement se retourna. Ledit Maxime alla à la rencontre de James et lui serra la main.

- Comment tu vas ?  
- Bien, et toi ?

Il fit deux bises à Caroline avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Euh … On se connaît ?  
- Non.  
- C'est Lily Evans, lui répondit Caroline, une nouvelle de la classe qui vient de … Tu viens d'où Lily ?  
- De France.  
- Ah de France ! Et Lily, lui, c'est Maxime, un très bon ami à James qui est à Serdaigle.

« Un Serdaigle ? Un ami de James ? Tout cela, elle le savait … »

- Enchantée.

Elle fixa de nouveau Maxime. Il n'avait pas trop changé non plus, il était resté un garçon séduisant, avait toujours ce sourire séducteur qui …

- Tu ne te sens pas perdue ici ? demanda Maxime.  
- Caroline est là pour m'aider. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai vu Coralie s'éclipser.

Et elle s'en alla.

« Maxime … Maxime… Elle avait pensé ne jamais le revoir. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait oublié, qu'elle avait tiré un trait sur son nom. Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait fait lui donnait envie de vomir et pas seulement vomir, elle en avait honte. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il s'était intéressé à une fille comme elle. Elle avait été trop stupide. Plus elle repensait à son passé et plus elle remarquait qu'elle avait toujours été très idiote.

Mais Maxime était la personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais revoir. Autant la présence de Caroline ne lui faisait plus d'effet mais savoir Maxime encore ici l'énervait. »

Elle soupira.

…

C'était un jour d'octobre, elle avait décidé de sortir dans le parc pour oublier ce que l'on venait de lui faire subir dans les couloirs. James Potter venait encore de se moquer d'elle.

Elle s'était assise sur un banc et Maxime était arrivé.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? avait-il demandé.

Lily avait été très surprise que ce garçon lui avait posé cette question. Mais en même temps, il devait sans doute être aveugle pour n'avoir pas remarqué pourquoi tout le monde s'était retrouvé au troisième étage et pourquoi tout le monde avait ri.

Elle avait détourné la tête et Maxime avait commencé à sortir un mouchoir de sa poche.

- Tiens !  
- Il ne faut pas accepter le mouchoir d'un inconnu !  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Ma mère dit que prendre le mouchoir de quelqu'un c'est accepter son amitié et sa confiance hors je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu es venu me tendre.  
- C'est vrai qu'en voulant te donner ce mouchoir, ce n'était pas mon intention ! Mais soit, s'il faut que tu te nettoies, pourquoi pas ?

Lily l'avait fixé.

- De toute façon, je ne le prendrai pas, avait-elle dit de sa petite voix de gamine.  
- Très bien, alors je vais te nettoyer tout seul.

Délicatement, il avait nettoyé le peu de sang qui avait coulé sur ses lèvres et les tâches sur sa joue. Ensuite, il avait arrangé ses cheveux.

- T'es plus belle comme ça !

« Belle ? C'était le premier garçon qui lui avait dit ça ? Il l'avait trouvée belle ? Elle avait été très surprise mais bizarrement elle l'avait cru. »

- Tu dis cela pour me faire plaisir ?  
- Un peu ! Mais aussi parce que tu l'es vraiment !

Mais la seule chose qu'elle avait tout de même apprécié chez lui, c'était son honnêteté. Mais il n'avait cependant pas été honnête jusqu'au bout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? Et pourquoi pleurais-tu ?  
- Cela n'a pas d'importance.  
- D'accord !

Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec lui, beaucoup trop aveugle pour comprendre qu'il se foutait d'elle. Elle avait réellement cru en lui. Lorsque les filles la voyaient avec Maxime, un des beaux gosses de Serdaigle, elles se chuchotaient des choses incompréhensibles mais Lily savait qu'elles étaient jalouses.

Même James serait fou de rage. Mais cela lui importait peu. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'embêter pour autant.

Et puis, il y avait eu finalement ce fameux jour. Elle était dans les couloirs avec Maxime et ils parlaient tous les deux. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Il s'était d'ailleurs encore plus rapproché et au moment où il allait pencher sa tête, James était arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Maxime ?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ? J'embrasse la femme de mes rêves.  
- Tu as des goûts très étranges.  
- Et alors ?

Il s'était poussé légèrement laissant place à James Potter qui arrivait. Elle avait cru un instant qu'ils allaient se battre mais ils se prirent dans les bras.

- Merci d'être venu, j'en pouvais plus. Elle est énervante.

Lily avait les yeux rivés vers Maxime qui riait. James se dégagea de lui.

- Alors où sont mes gallions, James ?  
- Sirius te les donnera.  
- Bon, j'y vais alors !

Et il s'en alla tandis que Lily l'avait suivi du regard.

- Tombée amoureuse de lui ? demanda James.

Lily n'avait même pas répliqué, ni même regardé.

- Pauvre petite fille ! Tu pensais vivre le parfait amour ? Mais tout cela n'était qu'un défi ! J'ai un peu de peine pour toi.

Elle ne se rappelait plus très bien les autres choses que lui avaient dîtes Potter car elle avait été trop choquée et surprise. Elle s'était faite berner. Il s'était moqué d'elle, il …

Maxime… Le premier être en qui elle avait fait confiance. La première personne qui lui avait dit qu'elle était belle. Maxime, le premier presque partout.

…

Elle poussa la lourde porte qui donnait accès à la tour d'Astronomie et vit Coralie qui observait le paysage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Coralie se retourna et ne répondit pas à cette question.

Lily s'appuya sur le mur en face d'elle.

- Tu sais, Coralie, si tu as envie de parler, tu peux le faire. Je t'écouterai.  
- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?  
- Pour écouter tes plaintes. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Pourquoi restes-tu ainsi silencieuse ? Pourquoi tu ne te plains pas de ce que Merlin te fait subir ? Pourquoi …  
- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Lily soupira.

- Il y a longtemps que j'aurai dû le faire… Merci Coralie… Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas, mais moi si. Caroline avait voulu me frapper un jour et tu l'as retenue. Merci. Et puis merci aussi de n'avoir rien dit à Caroline et Leslie.

Coralie la fixa.

Lily s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Coralie la retint :

- Si je m'énervais vraiment, s'il m'arrivait de me plaindre ou de pleurer, tu m'écouterai ?  
- Evidemment !

Coralie lui sourit.

♦♦♦

Depuis ce jour, Coralie était devenue une bonne amie. Pas comme elle l'était avec Caroline, mais comme elle l'était avec Marion et Aurélie.

- Que fais-tu Lily ? demanda Coralie  
- J'essaye de trouver une solution afin de me venger mais cela semble plus difficile que je ne le pense.  
- Non pas aussi difficile que tu ne le crois. Il y a juste une petite information que j'aimerais te donner : Leslie et Maxime sortent ensemble.

Une idée vint aussitôt à l'esprit de Lily.

Elle savait désormais comment elle allait s'y prendre.

♦♦♦

Lily venait de faire tomber tous ses parchemins et les ramassait. A ce moment-là une main l'aida à prendre ses affaires. Elle leva les yeux vers Maxime.

- Oh merci, répondit-elle.

Elle prit ses livres et remarqua que Maxime l'observait en détail.

- Comment as-tu fait tomber tes affaires ?  
- Quelqu'un m'a bousculé et n'était même pas fichu de m'aider.  
- Quel idiot ! Ne pas aider une aussi jolie fille.  
- Merci du compliment.  
- Mais c'est sincère.

« Sincère ! »

Elle avait comme l'impression de retourner en arrière avec ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'avait pas tellement changé en fait.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en réfléchissant, elle était en train de l'observer. Maxime avait justement un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et s'approcha d'elle. Elle le laissa faire.

Il était maintenant en face d'elle et l'observait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent :

- Maxime !

Tous les deux se retournèrent et virent Leslie arriver en trombe.

- Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu toucher une fille alors que tu sors avec toi.  
- Passe ton chemin pot de peinture, j'ai trouvé mieux que toi.

A ce moment-là, Lily eut pitié de Leslie qui avait maintenant les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes.

- Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu es énervante à glousser toujours pour rien, tu passes ton temps à parler sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu dis. En somme, t'es très ennuyante.

Leslie, sous le coup de la surprise, plaqua une main sur sa bouche et s'enfuit en courrant.

- Bon où en étions-nous ?

Lily le repoussa méchamment.

- A rien du tout ! Si tu crois que tu es plus intéressant qu'elle, tu te trompes. Je suis d'ailleurs chanceuse que Leslie soit arrivée à ce moment-là car tu me collais un peu trop. Maintenant ne t'approche plus de moi parce que tu es à mes yeux la personne la plus dégoûtante pour avoir ainsi brisé le cœur d'une fille !

Et elle s'en alla.

Ce n'était qu'une minime victoire, mais elle avait au moins blessé l'ego de Leslie par l'intermédiaire d'un « beau garçon » et en somme son petit ami et Maxime par la même occasion. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'une fille l'avait repoussée.

Maintenant, il ne restait que deux personnes : Caroline et James Potter.

* * *


	5. Retournement de situation

**Bonjour!!!!**

**Vous avez vu, j'ai été plus rapide pour poster cette fois-ci! Et dire que cela aurait pu prendre plus de temps! Nous avons dû mettre nos affaires dans les cartons pour pouvoir quitter l'autre appart et après on avait tout mis dans une petite pièce (moi j'étais pas là, je taffais) et lorsque je rentre, je ne vois plus mes affaires sauf mes vêtements et mes papiers. Et c'est là qu'on m'apprend qu'on avait tout mis dans les cartons y compris mon cd où il y a toutes mes fics ainsi que mon cd où il y a les épisodes de HEROES. Pour moi, il était impossible que j'aille aller chercher ce cd alors que je savais pas dans quel carton il était parmi tous les autres et surtout ces cartons qui sont entassés dans cette petite pièce. Et puis je me suis énervée et ma soeur s'est sentie obligée d'aller elle-même me chercher les choses que je voulais récupérer dans l'immédiat. Quoi que je l'ai obligée à rien mais bon! Voilà c'est pourquoi vous avez le chapitre maintenant !Voilà donc Bonne lecture à tout le monde! Gros bisous!!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retournement de situation**

Lily avait encore dû mal à voir James comme le petit ami de Caroline. Elle essayait souvent d'échapper à son regard mais elle se faisait trop d'illusions. James ne semblait pas du tout intéressé à elle. Là, il jouait tranquillement aux échecs sorciers et ne semblait pas voir les filles qui l'admiraient en silence et n'entendait pas non plus leurs soupires !

Lily faisait partie de ces personnes qui observait discrètement James Potter mais elle réfléchissait au moyen le plus sûr pour se venger de toutes ces années de douleur.

Elle s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passé la veille. On la maltraitait, on se moquait d'elle et il n'y avait absolument personne pour l'aider. James était d'ailleurs le leader de ce groupe.

Coralie et Leslie étaient juste devant elle à faire leurs devoirs tandis qu'elle-même essayait de se concentrer.

A ce moment-là entra Remus une lettre à la main.

- Tiens Moony, t'as l'air très heureux aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Sirius.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle, dit-il joyeusement en s'installant à côté de lui.

C'est alors que Lily remarqua que James s'était figé. Il s'était apprêté à changer son pion de place mais la phrase de Remus avait suspendu son geste.

James reposa son pion brutalement tandis que Remus ouvrait la lettre. Il s'attarda sur une photo et garda la lettre de l'autre main.

- Elle n'a pas changé. Natacha est toujours aussi belle.

James serra les poings.

- Natacha, murmura Lily pour elle-même.

Les deux filles ne l'avaient pas entendue, trop occupées étaient-elles à observer le visage de James qui se décomposait.

- Toujours aussi magnifique !

James se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle commune sous le regard médusé de tout le monde.

Remus suivit James du regard et lorsqu'il fut partit s'activa à lire la lettre de sa très chère amie.

- Que dit-elle ? demanda Sirius.

- Que je lui manque !

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Remus qui avait reçu une lettre de Natacha ? Pourquoi est-ce que James était partit aussi rapidement ? Que s'était-il passé durant ces deux années ? »

Lily s'apprêta à sortir mais Caroline fut plus rapide qu'elle et en moins de quelques secondes, le silence retomba.

« Il fallait qu'elle sache … Qu'elle sache pourquoi Caroline et James étaient ensemble s'il aimait encore Natacha. Et surtout pourquoi Remus était avec elle ? »

Lily sortit à son tour de la pièce et vit James longer le couloir à pas pressé tandis que Caroline tentait de le rattraper.

James s'arrêta brusquement laissant le temps à Lily de se cacher derrière un couloir et prit brusquement le bras de Caroline.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ?

- James, je suis …

- Je m'en fiche, s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire que je sois ton petit ami vu que je ne t'aime pas.

- Mais je te l'ai dit James, tant que je t'aime, cela me va ! J'ai assez d'amour pour nous deux.

Lily n'aurait jamais cru que Caroline pouvait dire ce genre de phrases, elle en avait presque pitié.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de calmer James qui la lâcha et qui lui tourna le dos.

- Pourquoi lui ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi c'est elle qu'elle a choisi ?

Lily manqua de s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de James.

« De quoi voulait-il parler en disant cela ? »

- Pourquoi c'est Remus qu'elle a choisi bordel ?

- James, vous étiez tous les deux amoureux d'elle. Tu ne cessais de le dire à voix haute tandis que Remus se le gardait pour lui. A-t-il une fois crié qu'il était amoureux de Natacha ? Non, dès qu'il a su que tu l'étais, il n'a jamais essayé de l'approcher. Mais, elle l'a appris, elle … elle était aussi amoureuse de lui. Depuis le début, continua-t-elle. Elle aimait Remus depuis la 4ème année mais ne lui avait jamais dit parce qu'il était d'une part trop jeune et puis elle pensait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et puis, tu étais toujours là à lui dire que tu l'aimais. Mais lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il l'aimait, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le voir et …

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il, je sais tout ça. Et moi, j'ai été assez stupide pour faire croire à Remus que cela m'était égal qu'il soit avec elle alors que … Va-t-en.

- Mais James …

- Va-t-en, je n'ai besoin de personne en ce moment.

Natacha quitta les lieux tandis que Lily tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Pourquoi était-elle venue à Poudlard ? Elle avait pensé qu'en venant, elle se vengerait de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait subir ! Mais apparemment Merlin s'était déjà chargé de tout cela. La Natacha dont avait toujours rêvé James appartenait à son meilleur ami. Ce même James Potter qui se passait la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'il voyait sa belle, ce James Potter qui l'avait humiliée plusieurs fois juste pour son physique. Aujourd'hui, il devait sûrement se rendre compte que même s'il était largement plus beau que Remus, la plus belle des filles que Poudlard ait jamais connue, Natacha, avait choisi Remus et non lui. Et Caroline, ce pot de peinture, qui mettait en valeur sa beauté avait tout fait pour séduire le cœur de quelqu'un qui était déjà pris. Elle était folle amoureuse de James, mais celui-ci ne lui accordait presque aucun regard. Il sortait sans doute avec elle, juste pour le plaisir de voir son ami heureux.

Elle n'avait décidément plus rien à faire ici, Merlin s'était déjà vengé pour elle. Que devait-elle faire de plus ? Ils souffraient déjà bien assez, elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Voilà elle avait eu sa vengeance sans rien faire. Il était temps de …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui cracha James Potter en la plaquant sur le mur.

- Je …

- Tu nous écoutais ?

- Je … Je passais par là.

Lily sentit son cœur battre la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec James et qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. Tout était étrange.

- Qu'as-tu entendu ? l'agressa-t-il.

- Presque tout, dit-elle à voix basse.

Il leva sa main pour la gifler mais il se retint et frappa le mur.

- Va-t-en.

Mais Lily trop incapable de bouger l'observa. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Elle se souvenait encore de ce James Potter qu'elle avait connu au collège et qui ne cessait de rire et de s'amuser. Où était-il partit ?

- Tu ne m'as pas entendu, fit-il en fermant les yeux et en se contrôlant, va-t-en.

Mais Lily, pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, resta à le regarder, James toujours à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle était adossé au mur, lui, il lui faisait face. Il posa son front sur le mur.

- Va-t-en avant que je ne m'énerve. Lorsque j'ouvrirai les yeux, tu devras être partie.

Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Lily était toujours là.

- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu crois pouvoir résoudre le mien en restant là ? Tout ce que tu obtiendras, ce seront mes coups !

Mais ce calme le dépassait et il leva de nouveau la main pour la gifler mais il s'abstint.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes à chaque fois ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

- Tu préférais que je te frappe ?

- Tu en as envie ! Tu te retiens pour ….

- Parce que Natacha m'a quitté car j'ai frappé une fille.

Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement devant cette révélation.

« Si Remus et Natacha s'aimaient, comment l'avait-elle lâché ? Elle aimait Remus, non ? »

- Tout se passait bien, reprit-il plus calmement, elle m'aimait bien, je l'aimais. Nous aurions pu sortir ensemble mais il y avait cette imbécile. Cette imbécile qui était laide et grosse et qui était dans notre classe. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

Lily posa machinalement une main dans son ventre par peur ou pour une autre sensation.

« Il … Il ne l'avait pas oubliée ! Il se souvenait d'elle. Là où tous les autres l'avaient oubliée, lui … »

- Je lui faisais la misère, je me moquais ouvertement d'elle. Je l'appelais « La pleurnicheuse » parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Natacha n'aimait pas que je la torture comme ça. Une fois, je crois être parti trop loin, je l'ai humiliée devant tout le monde, je l'ai traitée de « grosse », je lui ai brisées les verres de ses lunettes et je l'ai fait rouler dans la boue.

Lily ferma les yeux.

« Non … non pas ce souvenir, pas ce souvenir, pas … Ce seul souvenir qu'elle avait essayé d'oublier ! Le seul souvenir qu'elle n'avait jamais osé parler à ses amies, ce … (1) »

- Tout le monde était là et s'était moqué d'elle, je riais tellement que je ne me rendais pas compte que Natacha m'échappait. Cette laide et grosse fille dont le nom m'échappe a pleuré comme une madeleine et ce que je déteste le plus c'est qu'une fille pleure, je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et je l'ai giflé sous la colère. En faisant cet acte, j'avais détruit le seul espoir d'être avec Natacha. Quand je suis rentré, elle m'a giflé et m'a dit qu'elle ne voudrait plus me voir.

Lily se retourna aussitôt tandis que James l'observa. Il souffla presque à son oreille.

- A cause d'elle, Natacha m'a quitté, à cause d'elle, elle n'a plus voulu me voir durant toutes ces années et s'est tournée vers Remus, MON MEILLEUR AMI ! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, je l'aimais comme un malade mais elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Elle m'a dit que si je ne pouvais pas respecter une fille sans défense, il était inutile de garder une amitié avec elle. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette fille a brusquement disparu. Après m'avoir détruit tous mes rêves, cette … cette fille s'est enfuie. Je la déteste, je la déteste tellement que si je la voyais en face de moi, je la tuerai sans aucun regret. Mais je la retrouverai, je la retrouverai un jour et je me vengerai. Je n'attends que ce jour, le jour où elle se retrouvera face à moi et je me vengerai. A cause d'elle … rien qu'à cause de cette fille sans beauté, sans intelligence … J'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille aussi moche ait pu m'arracher la plus belle fille du monde.

Lily avait dû mal à avaler sa salive.

Elle était justement la fille qui avait fait tant de mal à James, involontairement certes, mais elle en avait fait.

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils avaient tous les deux subis. Elle s'était faite humiliée par celui qu'elle avait aimé et lui, il s'était fait rejeté misérablement par la femme qu'il aimait. Ils étaient finalement tous les deux dans la même position. Mais, elle pouvait remarquer que la vengeance de James était plus cruel, plus dangereuse. Elle, elle s'était contentée de le faire souffrir, lui, il voulait la tuer.

- Durant donc toutes ces années, tous les deux, sans le savoir, ils avaient préparé mutuellement leur vengeance. Elle était venue à lui, tandis que lui la cherchait.

Sans nom, cela lui était difficile à lui. Mais là, n'était-elle pas en train de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

S'il savait qui elle était, que ferait-il ? L'humilierait-il de nouveau ?

- Mais je la trouverai un jour, continua-t-il en se dégageant d'elle et en se retournant. Certes, son nom m'est encore inconnu mais pour moi rien n'est impossible. Il suffirait que …

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Lily n'était plus là.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Il avait réussi … Il avait réussi à la faire peur… Tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai… De A à Z, tout ce qu'il avait dit … Sauf une chose … Il avait dit qu'il tuerait « la pleurnicheuse » dès qu'il la verrait … Il ne l'avait pas fait … Cependant, l'heure de la vengeance était arrivée »

- Je t'ai longtemps attendue … Pleurnicheuse !

* * *

(1) Rappelez-vous au chapitre 3, le professeur McGonagall se rappelle de Lily Evans qui était entrée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall couverte de boue Ce souvenir n'a jamais été raconté pour la simple raison que Lily avait essayé de l'oublier !

* * *


	6. Le plan de James Potter

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Alors voici le chapitre 6 de cette fic! Et pour tout le monde, sachez qu'il n'y a que 10 chapitres pour cette fic, donc il n'en reste que quatre!!**

**Sinon, je tenais absolument à dire que Lily, dans cette fic, n'est pas forte au niveau de son caractère. Au début, je voulais mettre une Lily forte qui a du répondant mais après je me suis mise à penser qu'il n'y aurait dans ce cas rien d'original. Parce que des fics comme ça il en existe pleins, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi je tenais à ce que ma Lily à moi bien qu'elle se croit forte, est en fait un peu faible, fragile, un peu naïve surtout. Pas une Lily qui a compris au jeu de James et qui ne se fasse pas avoir. J'aime tout ce qui est réel, et dans la vie il existe des filles comme Lily qui sont un peu naïves et qui se font avoir. Je connais une personne qui est très très spéciale pour moi et qui l'a été. Bref je voyais pas l'intérêt d'écrire une fic où Lily gagnerait à chaque fois parce qu'il en existe des fics comme ça. Je sais que cela vous énerve de voir Lily si idiote mais bon vous verrez ce que son idiotie à jouer chez James! Je vous laisse donc lire! Gros bisous!!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le plan de James Potter**

Elle avait certes embelli mais ces choses-là, James ne les voyait pas. Tout ce qu'il voyait en elle, c'était cette grosse et laide Lily Evans qui lui avait arraché sa belle et tendre Natacha. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Remus. La seule fautive était Lily qui s'était ensuite enfuie. Natacha lui avait demandé de s'excuser auprès de cette fille s'il voulait à nouveau son amitié mais cette … Elle était partie emportant avec elle l'amitié qu'il avait mis des années à tisser.

Mais il l'avait laissée longtemps jouer. Entre créer un conflit entre Caroline et Leslie et humilier Maxime et même montrer à toutes les filles qu'elle valait mieux qu'elles. Il l'avait laissée se venger, il pouvait comprendre juste un petit peu ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Et puis, il préparait son plan lui aussi.

Il ne l'avait lui-même pas reconnu au début, mais son visage lui disait quelque chose. Mais lors de la répartition, il avait entendu son nom et il avait fait un bond sur sa chaise.

« Lily Evans, c'était bien elle ! Elle était revenue … pour se faire de nouveau humilier sans aucun doute »

Le mot « excuse » avait disparu dans son esprit, seul avait compté le mot vengeance.

Maintenant qu'elle était là, il n'aurait plus besoin de la chercher, elle était elle-même venue à lui. Mais d'un côté, il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi elle était revenue, elle devait sûrement joué à un jeu. Et au fil du temps, après l'avoir observée, il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont ils l'avaient maltraitée.

Il l'avait laissée faire ! Mais comme elle en avait fini, c'était à son tour.

- Je t'ai trop longtemps attendue ! répéta-t-il.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait révélé tout cela. Tout était planifié. Il savait comment elle allait réagir. S'il en croyait ses suppositions, Lily ne voudrait plus se venger pensant qu'il avait déjà dû beaucoup souffrir et qu'il méritait sérieusement pas qu'elle en rajoute.

- Pauvre pleurnicheuse qui ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Elle pense bien pour moi alors qu'elle ne sait pas que c'est moi qui ais les cartes en mains.

Et il savait comment il allait s'y prendre avec elle. Ce n'était qu'une fille après tout.

♦♦♦

« Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle penser ? »

L'envie d'écrire une lettre à ses amie l'effleura mais elle s'abstint. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que James Potter avait pu ressentir durant toutes ces années. Certes, il avait récolté ce qu'il avait semé, mais … C'était trop fort, trop douloureux. Elle, encore avait réussi à s'enfuir des regards et des moqueries de ses camarades. Etre loin de celui qu'elle avait aimé lui avait fait du bien dans le sens où il ne pouvait plus se moquer de lui mais lui … Lui, il avait dû vivre toutes ces années en sachant et en voyant Remus et Natacha ensemble. Il avait été obligé d'ignorer la fille qu'il aimait alors qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui était pire finalement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait été plus difficile à vivre ? Ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Ce que James avait subi ?

Elle ne savait plus où donner sa tête. James lui en voulait vraiment. Si, elle serait restée, il se serait excusé n'est-ce pas ? Les gens ne l'auraient plus humiliée … Mais en partant, elle avait fait augmenter la haine de James Potter.

Elle s'en voulait un peu. Qu'elle le nie ou non, elle était attristée d'avoir fait tant de mal à James. Pourquoi était-elle aussi émotive ?

James comptait la tuer s'il savait que c'était elle, la laide et grosse Lily Evans, et elle, au lieu d'avoir peur se mettait à comprendre James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle ?

Elle, désormais, était tranquille car elle avait pu se venger de toutes les personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal. Elle était vengée d'abord grâce à l'aide de Merlin et ensuite de Marion et Aurélie … Mais James ? Serait-il vengé ? Il vivait encore dans l'attente de la revoir. Alors qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui.

Elle ne savait plus où donner de sa tête.

Lily tenta un peu d'oublier grâce aux cours qu'elle avait, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la grande salle avec James, elle se remit à penser.

Elle se leva de table et quitta la grande salle mais on l'appela :

- Lily !

« Lily… Lily …

Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. Ce nom prononcé par la personne qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde. Ce nom prononcé par la personne qu'elle avait également détesté. Mais c'était si étrange. Il y a longtemps, il l'appelait « la pleurnicheuse » et là, c'était son prénom.

Lily… »

Elle se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je crois que j'y étais un peu fort. Je ne t'en voulais pas à toi mais j'étais.

- Je comprends, le coupa-t-elle, je peux comprendre que tu en veuilles à cette fille mais dans un sens elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui t'était arrivé, non ?

Il vit son front se plisser, elle ajouta rapidement :

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas interférer dans tes problèmes. Ce ne sont pas les miens alors.…

- Si.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu penses, je ne le prendrai pas mal.

Lily était de plus en plus étonnée.

« Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tant de changement ? Pourquoi… »

- On marche un peu ?

- Euh … oui …

Le cœur de Lily commença à battre de plus en plus rapidement.

Elle était en train de marcher à côté de James Potter. Ce même James Potter qui avait été inaccessible durant ses anciennes années de collège. Et aujourd'hui, avec une facilité qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, il était à côté d'elle. Sa beauté devant sans doute jouer…

Elle se sentit quelque peu triste. Même si elle aimait encore cet homme, elle arrivait sans peine à voir ces défauts. Il n'aimait que les filles belles… »

- C'est plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres, reprit-il. Pour moi, il était impossible que ce soit à cause de moi. Natacha m'ignore…

- La solidarité féminine, répondit Lily. Je pense que Natacha avait peur qu'un jour tu lui fasses ça.

- Mais comment peut-elle croire une chose pareille ? Ne me fait-elle pas confiance ?

« Elle était en train de parler des affaires de cœur de James Potter … Elle avait là un bon moyen de se venger, mais étrangement, elle n'en avait plus envie. James avait beaucoup trop souffert. Qu'importe que quelqu'un d'autre se soit vengé à sa place, cela lui allait. Elle ne pouvait pas le détruire alors que … »

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu étais à la place de Natacha ?

Lily le fixa.

« Que lui demandait-il à l'instant ? De se mettre à la place de Natacha ? Oui, juste en imagination mais … être à la place de Natacha, c'était être dans le cœur de James, être aimée de James, être … »

Elle devanait pitoyable.

- J'aurais sans doute fait la même chose. Mais …

- Tu oses me dire que j'ai tord de rejeter la faute sur cette fille ?

- Non, dit-elle en se mettant en face de lui. Tu as le droit de rejeter la faute sur qui tu veux, peut-être même que cette fille dont tu parles t'a causé de gros ennuis. Après tout si tu l'as giflée, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, non ? C'est peut-être à cause d'elle mais …

- Mais ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre ton temps à la chercher ou à essayer de trouver le moyen de te venger. Durant toutes ces années, tu aurais dû t'occuper de Natacha, essayer de la reconquérir, tu comprends ?

Et Lily le quitta.

James resta médusé quelques minutes.

Elle ne lui demandait pas de ne pas rejeter la faute sur elle ! Mais elle avait raison d'un côté, il avait perdu trop de temps à penser à elle afin de se venger et il n'avait même pas vu qu'il en perdait pour se lier de nouveau d'amitié avec Natacha. C'était trop tard ! Comment avait-il pu …

Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait dîtes de bonnes paroles qu'il la laisserait.

Comment avait-elle pu oser le rassurer ? Comment avait-elle pu dire que cela avait été sa faute quand il l'avait giflée…

…

Il pleuvait ce jour-là. Il pleuvait beaucoup. Lily sortait du cours de Botanique en même temps que ses camarades de classe

Elle ne faisait plus attention à eux. Et puis, ce jour-là, elle avait glissé et elle était tombée. Elle avait essayé de se relever mais les éclats de rire de ses camarades l'avaient empêché de faire le moindre mouvement.

- Que cette fille est stupide, on n'a même plus besoin de faire quelque chose pour qu'elle tourne au ridicule.

Elle avait essayé… essayé de les ignorer. Elle s'était relevée mais quelques filles lui barrèrent le passage.

- Puisque tu as décidé toi-même qu'il fallait qu'on s'occupe de toi, pourquoi refuser ? dit une voix derrière elle.

James Potter. Lui, encore lui, toujours lui.

- Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de te faire du mal. Mais peut-être cela te manque-t-il ?

Elle se retourna lentement alors qu'il affichait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Laissez-moi partir, supplia-t-elle.

- Mais nous n'en avons aucune envie. Ta présence nous plait !

Elle avait parcouru le parc du regard afin de voir un professeur mais il n'y avait personne.

Il la poussa, et sous la surprise elle tomba sur le sol.

Ils se mirent de nouveau à éclater de rire. Lily serra ses poings et James s'accroupit face à elle.

- Que vas-tu faire désormais ?

S'en même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Lily prit de la boue et lui en jeta sur le visage.

- Ah …

James recula et tomba sur les fesses sur de la boue.

Il la regarda noir et elle se releva. Mais James fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'empoigna.

- Tu pensais échapper à qui ?

Il lui arracha ses lunettes de son nez et les jeta sur le sol.

- Mes …

Lily ne voyait plus très bien mais elle arrivait encore à voir le visage furieux et boueux de James Potter.

Elle essaya de se détacher de lui mais il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien faire. Lily leva sa main, couverte de boue et l'écrasa sur le visage de James.

Elle essaya de partir mais James la retenait toujours même s'il avait fermé les yeux. Il essuya la boue sur son visage, lâcha Lily et la gifla.

- Comment oses-tu me mettre de la boue ? Comment as-tu osé faire ça ? Tu sais ce que cela te coûtera ? Le sais-tu ? Tu vois tous ces gens qui se trouvent derrière toi, ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille après ce que tu m'as fait, ils te pourriront la vie. Tu viens de …

Il cessa de parler lorsqu'il vit Hagrid sortir de sa cabane. C'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour courir vers le château.

…

Lily cessa de marcher.

« Ce souvenir, elle avait tant voulu l'oublier. »

Elle s'adossa au mur et se mit à pleurer doucement.

Mais ce que Lily ne savait pas c'était que James l'observait. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait pas de regard de haine, un regard presque indifférent … presque …

* * *


	7. La vengeance de James Potter

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!**

**Je sais! Je suis impardonnable quoi que si je vous donnais les raisons de ce si long retard peut-être que j'ai des chances d'être pardonnée! Bref, il est vrai que cela fait plus ou moins deux moins que je n'ai donné aucune de mes nouvelles, plus important je n'ai pas posté alors que la fin du chapitre 6 est un peu poignante! Vous avoir laissé dans cet état est un acte de sadisme de ma part! Pourtant, je puis vous assurer que je n'avais pas le temps! Il m'arrivait d'aller voir mes mails deux semaines plus tard! Pour faire simple, ma formation me prenait tout mon temps, la danse également puisque j'avais eu pleins de spectacles et mes entraînements s'étaient intensifiés, là on en a pas avant le mois de mars ce qui me laisse un peu de temps quoi que nous devons être prêt pour mars! Ensuite j'aide des enfants dans leurs devoirs les soirs et les week-ends et quand j'avais le temps, j'allais à la banque, sécurité sociale et tout le tralala. **

**Sinon je tenais spécialement à remercier et à saluer AngelLys qui n'a laissé aucune trace afin que je réponde à sa review! Voilà donc je me souviens de toi et ça fait plaisir de te voir à nouveau ici! Gros bisous à tout le monde! Et bonne lecture!!! Et surtout JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La vengeance de James Potter**

Lily avait remarqué que James n'était plus en froid avec elle. Il semblait bien l'aimer. Ils se parlaient de temps en temps. Le courant passait bien entre eux en fait.

Caroline semblait un peu jalouse de voir Lily et James si bien s'entendre. Il la saluait dès le matin, lui souriait en cours lorsque leurs regards se croisaient et se disaient quelques mots pendant l'heure du déjeuner.Oui, ils s'entendaient bien.

Et dire que Lily avait toujours cru que ce genre de choses avec James Potter n'arriveraient jamais.

Au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle était jeune n'était pas acceptable, mais elle pouvait encore comprendre qu'il était jeune et insouciant. A 14 ans, on se préoccupe plus de son image que de la pauvre fille qu'elle était. Et puis, le fait qu'il avait aidé l'autre fille prouvait qu'il avait changé, non ?

- Coucou Lily !

Lily se retourna joyeusement en voyant James la saluer avec un grand sourire.

- Tu es charmante aujourd'hui.

Lily se sentit rougir et détourna la conversation.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Dans la grande salle.

Lily se sentait toujours bien quand James était à ses côtés.

Ils parlaient souvent ensemble de choses et d'autres. Elle aimait bien l'écouter. Il lui parlait de Quidditch, il se sentait toujours à l'aise quand il lui racontait des choses. Elle l'entendait rire.

Elle avait désormais une autre image du James Potter.

Finalement, il n'était pas un être froid, il avait beaucoup d'humour, et plaisantait avec ses amis. Et puis, l'amitié qu'il partageait avec Sirius était quelque chose qu'elle admirait. Ils avaient crée des miroirs juste pour se communiquer lorsqu'ils étaient séparés.

- C'est ça que vous appelez les Maraudeurs ? Longer des couloirs les soirs ?

- N'importe quoi ! répondit-il, on connaît pleins de choses que tu ne connais sans doute pas. Par exemple, on connaît des passages secrets, on …

- Des passages secrets à Poudlard ?

- Tu veux voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

James la fixa un instant et il lui prit la main.

Il lui fit alors découvrir un de ses secrets et Lily resta admirative. En voyant ce visage si souriant, James lui montra de nouvelles choses et Lily restait à chaque fois béate.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour découvrir tant de choses ?

- C'est ce qu'on appelle être un Maraudeur.

Elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il l'observa.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question et la fixa.

Lily tenta de sourire mais le regard de James la troubla. Elle posa une main devant ses yeux.

- Arrête, ça me gêne.

Il lui attrapa la main mais la relâcha tout aussitôt. Il eut un petit silence puis James reprit.

- On rentre ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. Ils longèrent les couloirs.

- Et si je cris, qu'est-ce ça fait ?

- On va se faire attraper et on aura une retenue.

- ça me tente !

- Mais pas moi.

Elle s'adossa à un mur et il l'imita. Ils fixèrent le mur en face d'eux.

- C'était amusant, avoua-t-elle. Je me sens bien avec toi.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

- T'es marrant ! Et puis …

- Et puis ?

- C'est tout, ria-t-elle.

Mais il se mit en face d'elle et posa une main sur sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien. Lentement leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

…

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il caressa sa joue et la serra tendrement dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

♦♦♦

C'était décidé. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle devait lui dire. S'il apprenait d'une manière quelconque qu'il soit, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir menti.

Et qui sait, si en apprenant que c'était elle, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Elle avait vu la veille qu'il l'appréciait, elle avait vu cette lueur presque d'amour au fond de ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. James Potter était amoureux d'elle, James Potter …

Cela faisait si bizarre de le dire de cette façon-là.

Mais elle ne le connaissait pas si bien pour savoir d'avance comment il allait réagir, après tout, il était imprévisible.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin tant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité. James Potter devait savoir qu'elle était la fille qu'il avait attendue durant des années.

Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir dans la salle commune et bizarrement, il n'y avait personne.

Elle longea le couloir tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont elle lui dirait. Elle devait choisir ses mots. Ce ne serait sans doute pas une mince affaire mais elle ne se sentirait jamais tranquille tant qu'elle ne lui dirait pas.

Elle arriva dans la grande salle et aussitôt, elle remarqua James qui souriait. Elle prit quelques secondes à l'observer.

Il était mignon. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Elle était très heureuse d'être avec lui même s'il y a quelques mois, elle se serait tuée plutôt que de se voir en réalité avec lui, mais maintenant tout avait changé. Merlin s'était vengé pour elle, James avait subi autant qu'elle et elle le comprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal et elle savait que James ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle avait confiance en James Potter. Même si durant plusieurs années, il s'était moqué d'elle, elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui.

- Lily !

Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher.

- James.

Ils s'observaient. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais elle le retint.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'aimerais te dire quelque chose avant. Et ensuite j'aimerais connaître ta décision et ce n'est qu'après que tu pourras m'embrasser si tu en auras encore envie.

Une lueur étrange brilla dans les yeux de James.

- D'abord viens, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Mais James, ce que je dois te dire est important.

- Ce que j'ai à te révéler l'est aussi. Viens !

Et il l'entraîna près de la grande table des Gryffondor.

- Voilà.

Lily remarqua qu'il avait quelques élèves qui s'étaient regroupés autour de la table des Gryffondor tandis que d'autres mangeaient tranquillement.

- Que se passe-t-il James ?

C'est alors que son regard changea.

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom.

Lily l'interrogea du regard.

« Il y a à peine quelques secondes, elle … »

- Qui croyais-tu duper Mademoiselle Lily Evans ?

Lily commença à avoir légèrement peur.

« De quoi voulait-il parler ? Que racontait-il ? Que … »

- Tu croyais que je ne le saurais jamais ? Tu croyais vraiment que je tombais amoureux de toi ?

La jolie rousse voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Aujourd'hui, tu m'écoutes ! Tu pensais vraiment que tu allais me faire perdre la tête avec tes discours à deux noises, avec ta soi-disant beauté alors que t'en as même pas.

- James, peut-on savoir où tu veux en venir ? s'impatienta Caroline.

- Chère Caroline, je te présente la pleurnicheuse, soit dit en passant l'ancienne laide et grosse Lily Evans.

Tous restèrent bouche-bée tandis que les yeux de Lily se firent plus grands.

« Il le savait … James savait qui elle était ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-il ? Quelques jours ? Depuis le début … Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il rapproché d'elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrassée ? Et si … Et si c'était pour se venger ? »

Lily ferma lentement les yeux, honteuse de s'être faite berner aussi facilement.

- Tu parles bien de la fille qui était dans notre classe en 4ème année et qui nous a quittés ? La fille qui …

- Oui, notre victime préférée. La fille qui nous faisait rire à longueur de journée. C'est bien elle !

- Mais comment …

- Depuis le début, expliqua-t-il, depuis le début, je savais que c'était elle. Ce visage, ce nom … comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Il n'a pas été difficile de lui faire croire que je ne connaissais pas le nom de cette fille. Et ensuite de lui faire croire qu'elle me plaisait. C'était une proie très facile.

Le cœur de Lily se brisait en mille morceaux. Chaque phrase que prononçait James lui déchirait le cœur.

« Comment … Comment avait-elle pu avoir confiance en lui ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer ? Pourquoi s'était-elle faite avoir ? Pourquoi était-elle revenue alors que … »

- Alors en fait cette pauvre Lily que l'on croyait belle et mignonne n'est qu'en fait qu'une mocheté. Elle s'est cachée derrière des produits de beauté.

- Elle a dû faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour devenir aussi belle parce qu'elle était une horreur avant.

Les paroles des autres filles ne lui faisaient aucun effet, Lily ne se rappelait plus que de la voix de James. Ses phrases avaient un impact trop fort chez elle.

Elle ignorait d'ailleurs toutes les filles pour n'observer que James.

Elle avait cru en lui, plus qu'elle-même. Quand il lui avait dit à quel point il détestait l'autre fille car Natacha ne lui parlait plus, elle avait eu pitié de lui. Elle n'avait plus voulu se venger alors que lui-même préparait un plan diabolique contre elle.

Pourquoi tant de haine alors qu'elle avait été la seule à le comprendre ? Pourquoi lui faisait-il mal alors qu'un « Je te déteste » aurait suffi pour la détruire ? Pourquoi le dire à tout le monde alors qu'elle se fichait bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ? A ses yeux, il n'y avait que lui qui avait de l'importance.

James aussi l'observait, notant toutes les expressions qui se peignaient sur son visage. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Mais la joie qu'il aurait dû avoir n'était pas aussi grande qu'il l'avait cru. Il …

Il vit avec horreur une larme couler le long de la joue de Lily.

Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle … Non, elle ne devait pas … Si elle pleurait, il …

Sa main se leva inconsciemment et il se rendit compte qu'il s'apprêtait à essuyer sa larme.

Que faisait-il ? Elle méritait de pleurer. Oui, elle devait pleurer, pleurer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Pleurer parce qu'elle avait détruit son amitié avec Natacha. Elle …

Pourquoi le regardait-elle encore ? Pourquoi l'observait-elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Il détourna la tête vers Caroline.

- J'arrive pas à croire que cette Evans était finalement cette laide ! Et moi qui l'avait complètement oubliée !

James voyait bien que Lily n'écoutait même pas ce que les filles disaient, elle n'entendait sûrement pas leurs éclats de rire qui se répercutaient dans la salle.

Pourquoi était-elle toujours en face de lui ? Pourquoi ne s'en allait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne fuyait-elle pas ?

C'était toujours ce qu'elle avait fait ! Chaque fois qu'il s'était moqué d'elle et qu'il l'avait humiliée, elle était partie, alors pourquoi …

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends là ? cracha-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Je veux connaître ta décision.

- Quelle décision ? Tu es bête ou quoi ? Après tout ce que je viens de te faire, tout ce que je viens de te dire, tu te poses encore la question ! Tu crois encore que …

Il s'arrêta brusquement.

Le mot « croire » lui faisait une sensation bizarre.

- Je veux savoir si tout ce que j'ai vécu n'était qu'un rêve ?

- Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais.

Elle baissa alors la tête et tourna les talons.

James la suivit du regard. Elle se fichait bien de ce que les autres disaient ! Pourquoi avait-elle voulu connaître ce qu'il pensait d'elle ? Il était évident qu'il la détestait ! Pourquoi avait-elle posé cette question après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Etait-elle bête ?

On voyait bien que Lily ne savait pas où aller et qu'elle était guidée par ses pas.

Caroline s'accrocha alors au bras de James.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais cassé avec moi ? Tu voulais jouer avec Lily ?

Il vit Lily s'arrêter quelques secondes. Elle voulait sans doute connaître la réponse.

- Oui, répondit-il.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour Caroline qu'il répondait mais pour Lily.

Elle reprit alors sa marche et tituba.

James fit un pas pour aller l'aider lorsqu'il se retint.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle pouvait bien se débrouiller toute seule, non ?

C'est alors qu'il vit avec horreur Remus tenir le bras de Lily.

- Fais attention, tu vas tomber.

Il n'y avait pas que James qui resta choqué, tous les gens de la salle cessèrent de rire pour observer la scène avec attention.

- Désolé de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers Remus.

- En 4ème, j'étais bête d'avoir rien dit, aujourd'hui, je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

Et il l'emmena.

James sentit la rage naître en lui. Il avait planifié cela depuis une semaine, il humilierait Lily devant tout le monde. Et tout le monde rirait et là… son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin, aidait la jeune fille sans aucun regret, sans penser qu'il était en train de foirer tout ce qu'il avait préparé.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Lui, il s'en fichait bien car il avait Natacha. C'était un peu grâce à elle qu'il l'avait eue mais lui … Lui, il l'avait perdue !

* * *


	8. La jalousie de James Potter

**Mille excuses pour cette longue attente! Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps!! Enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Gros bisous!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La jalousie de James Potter**

- Où veux-tu aller ?

Lily lui fit lâcher son bras et elle se mit à marcher seule. Remus décida de ne pas intervenir pensant qu'elle avait réellement besoin de rester seule.

Lily ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle était venue se venger, non ? C'était pour cela qu'elle était venue. Alors pourquoi le contraire s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait-elle été humiliée ? Pourquoi James s'était-il moqué d'elle ?

Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti lorsqu'il était près d'elle ? Rien de rien ? Pas même de la sympathie ? De la pitié ? Rien ? Juste de la haine ?

Et lorsqu'il n'avait pas cessé de la regarder ce soir-là, pas plus tard que la veille ? Et ce baiser, n'y avait-il pas pris du plaisir ? Et quand …

Ce n'était qu'un plan. Elle pouvait pas se résigner à y croire. Non, elle …

Elle était si stupide. Se faire avoir par la même personne, c'était vraiment être bête !

Elle était pitoyable, assise près des cachots de Poudlard dans ce froid. Elle savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé de se réfugier ici mais elle pensait qu'au moins personne ne voudrait s'aventurer ici.

James … Elle avait tellement cru en lui.

La veille encore, ils s'amusaient comme des gamins et aujourd'hui, il lui avouait que ce n'était qu'un plan. C'était juste pour l'humilier.

**OoOoO**

Le soir, Lily rentra dans la salle commune et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle les ignora mais elle avait tout de même remarqué James qui était assis au fond de la salle commune.

Au moment où elle allait monter au dortoir, Leslie lui barra le chemin.

- Où vas-tu ?

Lily tenta de passer mais Leslie l'arrêta.

- On te vire du dortoir, les menteuses n'ont pas de place à Gryffondor.

Elle tourna les talons sous le regard surpris de Remus, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle reçut quelque chose sur la tête qui la décoiffa.

- On a quand même pitié de toi ! Prends cette couette et cet oreiller, dit fièrement Caroline en descendant.

Lily avait honte que James assiste à ce genre de scène alors qu'elle était sans défense. Elle ne voulait même pas répondre à ces filles qui se prenaient pour des tops-modèles. Elle s'en fichait en fait.

Elle ramassa la couette et l'oreiller et sortit de la salle commune.

James serra les poings lorsqu'il vit Remus sortir tout aussitôt.

- Où vas-tu Lily ? demanda Coralie.

Elle jeta un regard à la couette et à l'oreiller et prit le bras de Lily.

- Je t'emmène dans ma salle commune.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis préfète Lily, j'ai ma salle commune à moi.

Mais même lorsque Coralie l'amena dans sa chambre, Lily l'interrogeait toujours du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Lily, je ne suis pas comme ces gamins !

- Moi non plus.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour voir Remus.

- Même si James est mon meilleur ami, je trouve son attitude complètement débile et je ne suis pas de son côté mais du vôtre.

- Tu vois Lily, cette fois, tu n'es pas seule et nous ne te laisserons pas partir.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque Lily s'allongea sur le lit à côté de Coralie ce soir-là, elle se mit à réfléchir.

Il est vrai que si Coralie et Remus n'avaient pas été là, elle aurait prise la même décision qu'il y a deux ans, elle serait partie. Elle n'aurait pas pu intégrer Beauxbâtons, certes, mais elle n'aurait pas pu rester ici.

Ils étaient tous les deux très gentils.

Lily ne pensait même pas à se venger de James Potter. Même si un jour, elle le faisait, cela continuerait. Elle perdrait toutes ses années juste à se venger alors qu'à la fin, elle serait la seule qui aurait mal.

A quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Et puis pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Elle aurait dû réfléchir une bonne vingtaine de fois ! Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout se passerait si facilement ? Elle n'était pas dans un conte de fée, elle se trouvait dans la réalité. Et ce n'était jamais aussi facile.

Elle avait perdu. Elle, qui commençait à avoir victoire sur victoire, elle perdait lamentablement. Tout le monde savait qui elle était et elle finissait par se faire humilier.

**OoOoO**

- Je sais que ce qui t'es arrivée est difficile mais il ne faut pas que tu montres aux autres que tu as été peinée. Cela ne va les rendre que joyeux. Il faut que tu montres que tu t'en fiches, que ce qui s'est passé ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Tu verras, ils seront furieux.

Coralie avait essayé de remonter le morale à Lily. Elle n'avait pas totalement réussi mais au moins Lily avait compris qu'en restant ainsi, ça leur ferait plaisir et elle ne le ferait pas.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu les reverras toute ta vie.

**OoOoO**

Tous les trois se dirigèrent en cours de métamorphose et les autres ne se moquèrent pas de Lily.

Peut-être parce qu'il y avait Remus, pensa Lily, ou les deux préfets en chef.

Mais elle nota que Caroline était étonnée de voir Coralie avec elle. Ils rentrèrent en classe et Coralie se mit à côté de Lily en lui souriant. Les cours de la matinée se passèrent très bien, personne s'était moqué de Lily et tous étaient retournés à leurs occupations.

**OoOoO**

A la grande salle, cependant, James sentit qu'il s'énervait lorsqu'il vit que Remus se mettait à côté de Lily.

Que lui arrivait-il à lui ? Pourquoi aidait-il Lily ? Avait-il oublié ce qu'elle avait fait ? Avait-il oublié qu'il était son meilleur ami ?

Il le vit demander à Lily ce qu'elle mangerait tout en la servant.

- Je ne veux pas de pâtes.

- Tu en prendras.

- Non, s'il te plaît Remus, j'en veux pas.

- Si.

- Bon alors un peu.

Mais comme il en rajoutait, Lily tenta de lui reprendre l'assiette.

- Non Remus !

- Bon dépêchez-vous, plaisanta Coralie, moi aussi je veux être servie Remus !!

Remus planta l'assiette de Lily devant elle.

- Je ne voulais pas tout ça.

- Ben, tu mangeras tout quand même.

James se leva d'un bond, prit l'assiette de Lily et la jeta par terre. Il releva Remus et le prit le col de sa chemise.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

- James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Arrête ça d'accord ? Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'elle ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à elle ? Tu as Natacha, non ?

- James, lâche-moi.

- En fait, je sais pourquoi tu te préoccupes d'elle. Parce que dans un sens, elle t'a bien aidée à avoir Natacha, alors c'est un signe de remerciement n'est-ce pas ?

- James, t'es vraiment taré. Croire que j'aide Lily juste pour ça, tu te trompes !

- Alors pourquoi tu l'aides ?

- Parce que j'aime bien Lily, c'est mon amie.

- Ton amie ? T'es sûr que c'est qu'une amie ? Bon alors soit, si elle t'intéresse tant que ça, moi j'ai aucun problème là-dessus. Mais, tu en fais quoi de Natacha ? Si tu ne veux plus d'elle, alors je peux …

Lily se leva de son siège et s'en alla.

- Tu me dégoûtes James.

Remus lui fit lâcher son col.

- Coralie, viens !

Et ils suivirent Lily.

**OoOoO**

- Il n'arrêtera pas, dit alors Lily calmement. Il n'arrêtera pas, il fera tout pour que je me retrouve seule.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense aussi.

- Ecoute Remus, tu es mon ami, mais je préférais que tu me laisses. Je veux dire, j'ai Coralie donc …

- Je ne choisis pas mon camp en fonction des amis, Lily.

- Oui mais ce qu'il dit à propos de Natacha n'est pas bien, Remus.

- Natacha n'a aucun soucis à se faire. Elle me fait confiance, d'ailleurs, elle m'a dit de ne pas te lâcher à n'importe quel prix.

- Elle … Elle sait ce qui …

- Désolé Lily, je ne lui cache rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais …

- Il se calmera de toute façon. Au fil du temps, il va s'en lasser.

- J'espère !

**OoOoO**

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends James ? demanda Sirius. (1)

- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il me prends » ?

- Pourquoi tu t'es énervé comme ça ?

- Je te signale que Remus est notre ami et que …

- Tu t'es vengé, non ? C'est ça le plus important. Après que les autres l'aident, on s'en fiche. Quand Natacha a pris sa défense, tu ne t'es pas mise à la détester, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est à Remus que tu t'en prends ? Pourquoi pas à Lily ?

« Pourquoi pas à Lily ? C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il ne s'en prenait pas à Lily comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Pourquoi s'était-il énervé contre Remus ? »

- Viens, on va aller s'excuser ! Les Maraudeurs sans Remus ce ne sont plus des Maraudeurs !

**OoOoO**

James et Sirius donnèrent le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ils entrèrent et ils se figèrent.

Coralie et Remus jouaient aux échecs sorciers tandis que Lily était plongée dans un bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là ?

Les deux préfets et Lily levèrent la tête vers les deux garçons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans ta salle commune, Remus ?

- Ecoute James, les filles de son dortoir l'ont virée alors il fallait bien qu'elle dorme quelque part.

- Et alors ? Vous êtes préfets, vous pouvez arrêter les filles qui la virent ou en parler aux professeurs. Mais pourquoi dort-elle dans ta salle commune ?

- James, tu t'emportes pour rien ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'elle dorme ici ?

- Elle ne dormira pas ici. Je vais dire aux filles de la laisser reprendre sa place dans son dortoir et elle ira là-bas.

- Mais t'es malade ? Ces filles-là vont vouloir se moquer d'elle, elle …

- Elle ne dormira pas là où tu te trouves Remus ! Dans ce cas, elle dormira avec moi mais il est hors de question que …

James s'arrêta brusquement. Son regard se posa sur celui de Lily qui était aussi étonnée que lui.

Que venait-il de dire ?

- Qui nous dit que tu ne lui feras pas du mal toi aussi ? demanda Remus.

James tourna la tête vers Remus. Il était encore choqué par ses propres paroles.

- Je préfère qu'elle dorme comme la veille avec Coralie.

Avec Coralie ? Elle dormait avec Coralie ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait faire qu'elle dorme avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Il s'en fichait, non ? Il s'en fichait … peut-être pas…

Il quitta brusquement la pièce sans jeter le moindre regard à quiconque.

**OoOoO**

- James, je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y.

- Tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu voulais qu'elle dorme avec toi ?

James lui lança un regard noir.

- Bien sur que non, jamais je … Pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de question débile, tu sais bien que …

- Très bien, j'ai compris James.

« S'il était sérieux ? »

Peut-être bien !

* * *

(1) Mince alors ! Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai délaissé Sirius dans cette fic ! Il n'intervient que maintenant !!

* * *


	9. La possessivité de James Potter

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!**

**Je sais, cela fait plusieurs mois déjà que je n'ai posté aucune suite et que je n'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles et je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'avais une vie chargée, d'ailleurs, elle l'est toujours! Les mois précédents : il y avait la danse, le travail et je gardais des petits! Vu que c'est les vacances maintenant, j'ai juste la danse et le travail. Aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos, je devais sortir mais finalement je me suis posée sur le net et je me suis dit "et si on allait dans les sites de fanfictions?", Résultat, je poste un nouveau chapitre! Je vous prie de m'excuser de ne pas répondre à vos reviews! En général je réponds toujours mais là c'était soit je réponds aux reviews et je mets encore un mois à poster, soit je poste et on ne parlera que du dernier chapitre! Et vu le nombre de reviews j'ai pensé préférable de poster la suite car comme je l'ai déjà dit, je posterais tout même si ça prendra du temps mais vous aurez la fin!!**

**Bonne lecture! Gros bisous à tout le monde! A bientôt!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La possessivité de James Potter**

Qu'elle dorme avec lui ? En voilà une idée sadique…

Lily se demandait ce qui se cachait derrière ses paroles. Voulait-il la tuer dans la nuit ou … James était très étrange ces derniers temps. Il s'emportait chaque fois que Remus lui accordait trop d'importance.

Mais Lily avait une petite idée sur la question. James avait perdu Natacha qui avait décidé de prendre la main de Remus. Cela avait beaucoup affecté James durant toutes ces années, et savoir que Remus fasse attention à une autre fille que Natacha devait vraiment l'énerver. Parce que lui, au fond, il aurait bien aimé être à la place de Remus. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi Remus s'obstinait à l'aider, elle, une fille banale alors qu'il avait la fille la plus extraordinaire avec lui. Ce devait être ça qui devait gêner James. Il était énervé du comportement de Remus.

C'est comme elle qui avait envié Natacha lorsqu'elle était jeune parce qu'elle avait été le centre d'attention de James, et elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle puisse que lui parler alors qu'elle était près de lui, c'était limite si elle lui accordait un regard.

**oOoOo**

Lily avait toujours l'impression d'être observée et chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête, c'était le regard perçant de James qu'elle croisait. Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir de lui avoir pris un de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais elle n'avait pas cessé de dire à Remus qu'elle se sentait bien avec Coralie, il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle non plus, n'aurait pas eu envie qu'on lui pique ses amis, dans un sens, elle comprenait James.

Et elle était très gênée aussi quand par exemple, ils longeaient un couloir, Remus, Coralie et elle et qu'en face d'eux les trois autres maraudeurs avançaient. Et puis, ils s'ignoraient.

Une petite haine avait été crée mais il n'y avait pas de disputes ou de batailles tous les jours. D'ailleurs quand il y'en avait, c'était toujours James qui commençait.

**oOoOo**

Lily, Remus et Coralie étaient en train de faire leur devoir à la bibliothèque lorsque Caroline traîna James à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais très bien que je déteste aller à la bibliothèque, dit alors James.

- James, je dois juste emprunter un livre, cela ne prendra que quelques minutes.

- Je t'attends dehors.

- Très bien.

Tandis que Caroline se dirigeait vers les rayons, James fit les cents pas devant la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une Lily qui était debout et qui allait reposer un livre.

Immédiatement, il poussa la porte et entra.

Là, il la vit revenir à sa table et rire avec Remus en compagnie de Coralie.

- Encore lui ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve ?

James se contenta de les observer pour une raison inconnue. Remus leva alors la main et donna une petite tape sur la tête de Coralie qui commençait à rire.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en silence et se chuchotèrent quelque chose à l'oreille. Remus fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui l'attendrait lorsque les deux filles se mirent à le chatouiller. Lorsque Remus se leva, il attrapa aussitôt Lily et la chatouilla.

Le sang de James tourna au quart de tour et il se pointa près d'eux. Il prit violemment le bras de Lily et voulut la mettre derrière lui mais Remus le retint.

- A quoi tu joues, Remus ? s'énerva-t-il.

- James, je te signale que ce jeu s'appelle …

- Je m'en fiche, pourquoi tu t'amuses avec elle ? Pourquoi pas une autre ? Pourquoi pas Coralie ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours à Lily que tu t'en prends ?

- Je te demande pardon James, est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi, toi, tu as toujours aimé te moquer de Lily ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Remus ! Pourquoi tu lui cours après ? Tu as bien Natacha, non ? Aurais-tu oublié que tu sors avec elle ? As-tu oublié qu'elle t'aime ? Pourquoi tu la trompes ? Pourquoi veux-tu Lily ?

- Premièrement James, je ne trompe pas Natacha, elle m'aime et je l'aime. Deuxièmement, avec Lily, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Et troisièmement, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ce que je fais avec Lily.

- Si, ça me regarde. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu t'approches d'elle. Je n'apprécie pas le fait que tu puisses juste poser un doigt sur elle. Je …

- Tu es jaloux de quoi James ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre. Tu lui as fait du mal. Tu l'as humiliée en public. Tu lui fais toi même du mal alors pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de ce que je vais lui faire ?

James lâcha le bras de Lily et Coralie en profita pour prendre Lily.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires tandis que James resta cloué sur place.

« Il était jaloux de quoi ? »

Lorsqu'il les vit sortir joyeusement, il les suivit. Arrivé au couloir, il prit le bras de Lily, attira Lily à lui et la serra dans ses bras.

- Pas elle, dit-il en défiant Remus du regard. Pas elle ! Tu ne me la prendras pas Remus ! Pas elle ! Toutes les filles que tu veux si tu en as envie mais pas elle. Tu as réussi à te procurer Natacha, je t'ai laissé faire, je vous ai laissé vous amuser ensemble. Natacha m'a ignoré tant d'années et lorsque je la voyais avec toi, j'étais super jaloux, mais à la longue je m'y suis fait. Mais c'était très dur pour moi. Aujourd'hui, tu recommences ! Tu veux prendre Lily, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je ne te laisserai pas la prendre. Elle est à moi, juste à moi ! Elle n'est pas à toi Remus. Tu ne me la voleras pas cette fois.

Lily était choquée par les paroles que prononçaient James.

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Etait-il … amoureux d'elle ?

- James, lâche-la.

- Non, jamais. Tu ne pourras pas me la prendre. Si tu veux t'amuser avec elle, ne le fais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'amuses d'elle. Pas Lily, elle est fragile, murmura James. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, je ne veux pas que TU lui fasses du mal. Tu as Natacha, Remus, pense à elle, et oublie Lily. Ne la touche pas !

Il la serra un peu plus et posa une main réconfortante sur la tête de Lily.

- Pas elle, je t'en prie Remus ! Pas elle !

Remus et Coralie observèrent James fermer les yeux tandis qu'il caressait les cheveux de Lily.

- Pas elle, murmura-t-il.

Lily était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Elle avait tant de fois voulu être dans ses bras, et elle était heureuse et les phrases que prononçaient James … Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Avait-il oublié qui elle était ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, James ? Tu dis qu'elle est fragile et que tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse du mal, mais qu'as-tu fait, toi ? L'as-tu oublié ? Tu t'es joué d'elle et tu t'es moqué d'elle ? Y'a-t-il pire que ça ? Tu ne pensais même pas à ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était Coralie et moi qui l'avions aidée sinon elle serait déjà partie.

James l'observa serrant toujours Lily dans ses bras.

- Cela ne te donne pas le droit de faire la même chose !

- Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je du mal à Lily ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, j'aime Natacha, seulement elle. Je suis ami avec Lily juste parce qu'elle était seule et que Natacha m'a demandé de l'aider.

Brusquement l'étreinte de James se desserra.

- Natacha …

- Natacha sait ce que tu lui as fait et c'est elle qui m'a demandé de veiller sur elle. Elle n'a rien pu faire il y a deux ans, elle tient à ce que nous nous excusions auprès de Lily en l'aidant cette fois-ci.

Lentement, James se détacha de Lily alors que celle-ci le regardait.

- Elle me prend pour un dangereux ou quoi ?

Lily sentit à quel point Remus en répétant les paroles de Natacha, avait blessé James.

James tourna alors les talons et s'en alla.

**oOoOo**

James était une nouvelle fois blessé, pensa Lily.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. Que devait-il ressentir ? Pourquoi Merlin décidait de se venger alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais envie. Pourquoi faisait-il du mal à James alors qu'elle ne le demandait pas ?

Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte, mais elle avait compris une chose : les paroles de Natacha avaient beaucoup plus d'impact sur lui que n'importe quelles autres paroles. Les siennes, par exemple, n'auraient aucune valeur comparées à celles de Natacha.

Une phrase avait réussi à le faire détacher d'elle, juste une phrase. Alors que Remus avait utilisé tous les autres moyens et cela n'avait pas marché.

**oOoOo**

- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste James ! Tu comprends ?

James leva les yeux vers Caroline.

- Tu dis que tu as cassé avec moi pour te jouer de Lily mais qu'est-ce que j'entends par la suite ? Tu serrais Lily dans tes bras alors que tu sortais avec moi ?

James baissa les yeux pour les porter sur son assiette.

- Tu m'entends au moins ?

- Oui, je t'entends, s'énerva-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu l'as prise dans tes bras ? Tu dis que tu la détestes, non ? Tu ne cesses de me répéter que tu es contente de t'être vengé, alors pourquoi … Pourquoi …

- Parce que j'en avais envie, dit-il en se levant.

- Tu en avais envie ? Tu plaisantes, là ? Tu dis à Remus qu'il n'a pas le droit de tromper Natacha parce qu'il sort avec elle, mais toi que fais-tu ? Tu me trompes !!

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil.

- Natacha aime Remus.

- Et moi, je ne t'aime pas c'est ça ? Pourquoi accordes-tu tant d'importance sur les sentiments de Natacha et tu te fiches pas mal de ceux des autres.

- Je n'accorde aucune importance aux sentiments de Natacha. Je veux juste que Remus ne touche pas Lily. Et pas que Remus, rajouta-t-il en regardant les autres, que personne ne la touche.

- ça c'est quoi ? Une autre vengeance ? Tu penses pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ?

Lily eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de marteau sur la tête.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ? Tes phrases, ton comportement, tout cela n'a aucun sens. En réalité, tu éprouves autre chose que de la haine envers Lily Evans. En fait, j'ai même l'impression que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Je casse !

Et il s'en alla.

- James, appela Caroline, James qu'est-ce que …

Mais James était déjà partit.

Caroline posa une main sur sa bouche prête à pleurer mais lorsqu'elle vit Lily, elle décida de s'en aller en courrant.

**oOoOo**

- James n'est pas normal, avoua alors Sirius à Remus. Il n'est pas du tout normal. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à la fin ? Pourquoi réagit-il de cette façon ? Enfin, il ne s'agit que de Lily, je veux dire c'est la même fille dont il se moquait quand il était jeune, mais en plus jolie. T'en penses quoi Remus ?

- Je pense que je vais demander à Natacha de venir à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu sais bien que …

- On va éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Je sais ce qu'il manque à James Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui manque ? demanda Coralie.

- Une conversation avec Natacha.

**oOoOo**

Natacha … Natacha … une fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans.

Lily se demanda un instant la fille qu'elle avait pu devenir. Natacha était une belle jeune fille en 5ème année, peut-être s'était-elle embellie ? Elle n'avait pas vu la photo qu'elle avait envoyée à Remus.

Comment réagirait James en la voyant ? Que fera-t-il ?

Même si au fond, Lily était heureuse de voir Natacha et surtout de lui parler, elle était un peu triste. Et si … Et si, elle perdait James à tout jamais.

Que racontait-elle ? James n'était pas à elle évidemment. Il avait toujours aimé Natacha, et ça ne changerait jamais.

ça ne pouvait vraiment pas changer ?

* * *


	10. Natasha Vs Lily

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!

Et oui, cela fait des mois et des mois que j'ai complètement délaissé les fics et les sites de fanfictions si bien que j'avais complètement zappé que j'avais laissé cette fic en suspens. C'est vrai qu'après avoir reçu des reviews je me disais à chaque fois qu'il fallait que je poste le dernier chapitre mais franchement c'est des missions pour aller sur le site. Je vous explique. Il y a pleins de pc chez moi, mais un pc où il y a internet + un lecteur qui fonctionne (mes fics sont sur un cd) + le bon word + personne me dérange, c'est franchement impossible. Bref en plus j'étais super occupée mais c'est vrai c'est intolérable. Mille excuses. Voilà le dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Natacha Vs Lily Evans**

Lily était un peu stressée en ce samedi matin. Elle allait voir Natacha et elle ne savait pas quoi mettre.

Finalement elle opta pour une robe d'été verte et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit Remus qui avait fait un énorme effort quant à sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire.

A quoi pensait Remus en invitant James à venir les rejoindre aux trois balais à 10h00 ? A quoi pensait-il ? Qu'avait-il dans la tête ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait que Natacha vienne le voir ? Quels genre de discussions auront-ils ?

***

La calèche les emmena au village et les questions de Lily n'avaient cessé d'augmenter.

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Certes, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner James pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce n'était pas pardonnable, mais chaque fois qu'il lui faisait du mal, on lui faisait également mal. Ils subissaient toujours en même temps.

C'était le prix à payer pour avoir fait du mal à quelqu'un !

Lily suivit Remus et Peter qui les menaient aux Trois Balais. A ce moment-là, Lily se figea en voyant Natacha, elle était tellement belle. Elle portait une robe d'été rouge avec des petites fleurs, portait un sac à main et avait de longs cheveux frisés. Son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle était devenue de plus en plus belle.

Lorsqu'elle vit Remus, elle se mit à courir et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que Coralie cherchait James du regard. Il n'était pas encore arrivé.

***

- Tu n'es pas la même Lily qu'il y a trois ans !

Lily hocha de la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour n'avoir rien fait, il y a trois ans.

- Ce n'est rien.

Natacha se mit à sourire.

- Tu es devenue drôlement jolie.

- Vous l'êtes beaucoup plus que moi.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

- Euh …

Natacha se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est rien. Quand doit arriver James ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas s'il a reçu mon parchemin mais il viendra sans doute par ici.

- Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu lui. Il m'a manqué quand même.

Lily se sentit légèrement gênée. Au début, cela ne lui avait jamais rien fait car elle n'avait jamais vu Natacha, mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que par sa faute, elle avait détruit l'amitié de James et Natacha.

Ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien en 4ème année et d'un seul coup, à cause d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien eu.

James lui avait dit que Natacha lui avait demandé de l'ignorer et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, il était obligé de ne pas lui adresser la parole, il se retenait.

Cela avait dû être difficile.

Mais Natacha n'avait jamais eu envie de lui reparler ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une fille du collège, non ?

- Il arrive !

Lily leva brusquement la tête vers James qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle le vit arrondir les yeux, sûrement en ayant vu Natacha.

Lily observa Natacha, elle semblait heureuse.

Cela lui rappelait vaguement des souvenirs de 4ème année lorsque James n'avait d'attention que pour elle et qu'elle était une invisible.

***

James entra aux Trois Balais lorsque son regard se posa sur Natacha.

Un souvenir fit surface alors qu'il marchait vers la table où elle se trouvait.

« - Natacha, écoute-moi.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter, James, tu as compris ? Ce que tu as fait est totalement horrible ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

- Ecoute-moi, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas d'importance pour moi et que …

- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est une raison pour se moquer ainsi d'elle ? Que t'a-t-elle fait ? Rien évidemment ! Il faut toujours que tu t'en prennes à plus faible que toi.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours cru que tu étais une personne bien.

- Arrête ça Natacha ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ecoute Natacha, tout ce que je voulais te dire c'est que …

- Que quoi James ? Que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi ? Crois-tu seulement que je vais te croire ? Crois-tu qu'une personne comme toi qui vient d'humilier en public une fille sans défense puisse aimer ? Crois-tu que je vais te croire ? Penses-tu qu'une fille voudrait sortir avec toi après ce que tu viens de faire à elle ?

- Elle, ce n'est pas celle que j'aime ! Toi par contre, tu es celle qui … Fais-moi confiance, Natacha, je ne ferai jamais de mal …

- Désolée James, je ne peux pas te faire confiance ! Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une personne qui prend du plaisir à humilier une fille ! Je ne peux pas faire confiance à une personne qui dit m'aimer aujourd'hui et qui pourrait changer d'avis le lendemain. Désolée James, mais moi je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Qui me garantit que tu ne me jetteras pas un jour et que tu ne m'humilieras pas de cette façon ? Tu m'as vexée James ! Ce que tu as fait à cette fille est impardonnable.

- Ecoute moi Natacha, qu'est-ce que cette fille a à faire dans cette histoire ?

- Presque tout James ! Si tu ne peux pas comprendre l'acte horrible que tu viens de commettre, cela ne sert à rien de poursuivre la conversation plus loin et ça ne sert à rien non plus de nous adresser la parole. »

Il arriva près d'eux.

- Sirius, tu ne devais pas rejoindre Lucie à la tête du Sanglier ?

- James, tu ne dis pas bonjour à Natacha ?

Mais James ignora la réplique de Sirius.

- James, Natacha aimerait te parler, répliqua Remus.

- Et moi je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler, s'énerva alors James.

- James, murmura Natacha.

Ledit James se tut.

- J'aimerais …

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre Natacha, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Il y a quelques années, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus que je t'adresse la parole, je l'ai exécuté, aujourd'hui, moi je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour moi.

- James, écoute-moi…

James attendit qu'elle parle.

- Si j'ai fait cela c'est pour que tu comprennes que … que ce que tu as fait était mal.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour cela Natacha, je t'en veux pour le reste. Il y a toi qui l'autre jour n'avait même pas voulu m'écouter, qui n'a même pas cherché à savoir ce que j'avais à dire, même si ce que j'avais à dire ne servait à rien car j'avais tord et il y a elle, elle qui m'écoute dans le silence, qui commence à parler que lorsque j'ai terminé de dire tout ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Et puis, il y a cette histoire de confiance. Pourquoi n'as-tu plus voulu me parler ? Parce que j'avais fait du mal à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu avais accordé plus d'importance à cette fille qu'à notre amitié ? Toutes nos années à rigoler se sont enfuies juste parce que j'avais humilié cette fille. Tu as estimé notre confiance à une simple erreur de jeunesse. Tu as misé toute notre confiance et notre amitié juste pour une chose alors que cette amitié, nous avions mis un temps fou pour la créer. Et il y a elle, qui m'a fait confiance, alors que je préparais un plan derrière, elle m'a fait confiance, elle a tenté d'oublier ce que je lui ai fait subir et a essayé de comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en moi et moi … moi je l'ai détruite. Elle, elle avait droit de m'en vouloir car je m'en suis pris à elle, mais que fait-elle en retour ? Elle ne se venge pas, elle ne me cris pas, elle ne me demande pas de ne plus lui parler, elle ne m'ignore pas. Elle … Et il y a eu toi, alors que je ne t'avais rien fait, tu m'as dit je ne sais quoi. Durant toutes ces années, je lui en ai voulu mais finalement, j'aurai dû comprendre qu'une vraie amitié se base sur la confiance ! S'il n'y a pas de ça, le fil est facile à couper. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cassé avec Caroline ? Tout simplement parce que quand elle est venue me voir, elle ne m'a pas demandé « Est-ce que c'est vrai que … », non elle a directement enchaîné par « pourquoi l'as-tu prise dans ses bras ? » Et toi c'était pareil. Mais elle, aussi stupide qu'elle ait pu l'être, sa réaction m'a plu. Quand je me suis moqué d'elle, elle est restée devant moi et elle m'a posé la question. C'était bête, c'était stupide, mais j'ai aimé parce qu'elle me posait directement la question. Je crois que c'est la chose qui m'a le plus plu chez elle. Et j'ai compris qu'elle avait eu confiance en moi. Cette confiance que j'avais longtemps cherché chez toi. Et c'est pour ça, pour cela que c'est elle que j'aime. Mais je ne la forcerai jamais à m'aimer, c'est à elle, à elle seule d'en décider.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux tandis que Lily baissa la tête, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je suis jalouse de toi, Lily.

Lily leva la tête vers Natacha.

« Natacha, jalouse d'elle ? Le monde était à l'envers. Il y a longtemps, c'était elle qui … »

- Là où j'ai échoué, tu as réussi. Voir James sous cet angle, cela m'étonne, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était comme ça. Et je suis jalouse qu'il pense tellement de bien de toi alors qu'il m'a presque en horreur.

Lily risqua un regard vers James qui la fixait.

- J'étais sa meilleure amie, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre et toi … Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que tu l'aimes ? Mais je suis extrêmement jalouse. Si j'avais su que James était comme ça, je ne l'aurai jamais laissé filer, parce qu'il est vraiment attachant comme ça. J'aurais dû finalement l'écouter. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas heureuse avec Remus. Et puis, je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu le comprendre. Tu l'as vraiment changé, Lily.

Elle se leva.

- Et je suppose que tu ne me pardonneras jamais, demanda-t-elle à James. Soit, c'est un peu compréhensible, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole durant trois ans, tu te venges un peu ?

- Sirius, tu viens ou je m'en vais ?

Mais comme Sirius ne semblait pas répondre, James les quitta.

Lily le regarda partir.

Il y a trois ans, il avait été avec ces gens-là, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Coralie et Natacha. Aujourd'hui, c'était elle qui se trouvait à sa place. Elle lui avait comme volé sa place. Involontairement, certes, mais c'était ce qui s'est passé. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Elle savait ce que pouvait ressentir une personne délaissée. Sirius ne l'avait pas suivi. Elle savait aussi que Sirius avait eu raison, James devait se remettre en question. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et si Sirius ne l'avait pas suivi, elle ne pouvait pas le faire non plus.

Et pourtant, elle en avait envie.

James était terriblement seul. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle tant ? Pourquoi lui pardonnait-elle tout ? Pourquoi …

***

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les six des Trois Balais, ils virent James qui les attendait.

- Lily, je pense que c'est toi qu'il attend. Mais si tu ne veux pas le voir, je peux … commença Sirius.

- ça ira !

Elle s'approcha de James qui l'observa.

- Je voulais te faire découvrir les secrets de Pré-Au-Lard !

Lily ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique.

- Je… Je voulais connaître ta décision. Enfin, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'accorder une deuxième chance ? Je te promets que je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Si tu veux, on peut faire un pacte sorcier ou même …

Lily le fixa.

Tout ce qu'il avait dit aux Trois Balais, l'avait réellement touchée. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pensait de cette façon d'elle.

Elle avait un peu peur de lui accorder une chance mais elle avait aussi pu comprendre que James regrettait ses actes, il en avait un peu honte.

- Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je sais que ce n'est pas pardonnable, et je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu m'accordes une chance … juste une chance pour te prouver que je t'aime réellement. J'aimerais … que tu me fasses une dernière fois confiance.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle. J'ai peur de te faire de nouveau confiance pour rien. J'ai peur de te perdre aussi.

James ne répondit pas. Il voulait qu'elle prenne elle-même sa décision, il ne la forcerait pas à accepter avec ses arguments.

- Lily, demanda-t-il finalement en lui prenant les mains, est-ce qu'au fond de toi, tu aimerais ?

- Tu me fais découvrir Pré-Au-Lard.

Le sourire de James s'élargit et il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci Lily !

Soudainement il la porta.

- James, je peux encore marcher.

- On y va ?

Voyant qu'il ne l'écouterait sans doute pas, elle se mit à rire.

***

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux au château et la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des préfet en chef.

- Tu diras à Remus que je lui pardonne à lui et à elle. Et que je l'accueillerai mieux lorsqu'elle reviendra nous voir.

* * *

C'est fini!!!! Enfin, n'est-ce-pas?! merci à tous et à toutes! Je vous fais de gros bisous et mille excuses encore!!!


End file.
